


Just Like You Imagined

by Gwenxxi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Edging, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Other, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Smut, Star Wars AU, Teasing, There's Really No Plot to This, Triplet AU, Triplet Ben, Triplet Kylo, Triplet Matt, concerts are always fun right, exhibition, it's all just a big circlejerk, none of them are very nice bro, this is really just an average week for the triplets, this isn't social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenxxi/pseuds/Gwenxxi
Summary: You work at a music store and a become acquainted with the Organa-Solo triplets. After attending a concert with Matt, the youngest, everything starts to become a blur. This really wasn't where you imagined yourself being eleven months back.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Matt The Radar Technician/You, Matt the Radar Technician/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. Enjoy The Silence

You had become more than acquainted with the Organa-Solo triplets within the past eleven months. It started with seeing a blond one with glasses. Then one with dark medium length hair. And another one with the same dark hair only slightly longer hair and a scar that went across his face. They each frequented the music store you worked at so you were able to quickly recognize their faces and distinguish them from one another. 

However it was Ben who eventually broke the ice and befriended you first since he was the more outgoing of the three. Not long after the other two, Matt and Kylo, also befriended you. Going over to their house to hang out and … among other things immediately became a weekly occurrence. Just as quickly as you befriend them, you soon found the things that set each of them apart. Music happened to be one of their differences. 

If 70s and 80s rock music were to take a human embodiment, it’d be Ben. The middle Organa-Solo triplet was just as shameless as the music he listened to. Ben doesn’t just listen to music, no. He always puts on a performance. It didn’t matter if he was in his own room, a party, or a concert. Music was an experience for him. In fact concerts were one of Ben's favorite events to attend. 

The eldest of the three however was more particular with who he saw live. That's not to say Kylo didn't enjoy music. It’s just that the band itself had to pass _his_ own separate criteria to be deemed worthy of seeing live. Metal and 90’s rock is what Kylo liked. You can actually count the amount of concerts Kylo has been to on your hand. Unlike Ben who you just stopped counting for all together. Matt fell right in the middle. 

Matt was the hardest to pinpoint. It took a while, but working at the music store gave you an idea as to what he liked. Whenever he purchased cd’s it was mostly artists like Duran Duran, New Order, and David Bowie. The youngest Organa-Solo triplet wasn’t picky with who he saw live, but he attended other events such mostly comic conventions and things of the sort.

…

You were lost in thought while making minor adjustments to your outfit. A distressed dark wash denim jacket, charcoal grey top, black jeans, and combat boots is what you opted for for tonight's concert. Normally you’d turn down any big event that fell in the middle of the week, especially if it ended late. You couldn’t turn this one down though, no. The sudden ping from your phone brought you back. 

Matt: I’m outside. 

Having read the text you quickly grabbed the necessities being your house keys, phone, wallet, and made for the door. You could never turn down an opportunity to hang out with Matt. He always made time for you so you tried to do the same. It had been a while since you two had been to a concert together too so you were actually really looking forward to tonight. 

There in your driveway you saw Matt’s grey Bentley. 

That was another thing about the Organa-Solo triplets, they never seemed to hold back in regards to buying finer things. They knew what they liked and didn’t hesitate on buying whatever it was that they wanted. The same went for you. If they caught you staring at something for what they considered was “too long” they were already taking it up to the cash register. Not that you minded though.

Leaning on the side of the car was Matt himself. He was wearing an orange unbuttoned flannel, a white shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers. 

“Hey Matty,” smiling, you walked over to him.

He greeted you with his embrace.

Vetiver and bergamot ... mixed with geranium and cardamom was what you mostly got from Matt. Sunday cologne … crisp, you thought to yourself.

“How are you?” He pulled back slightly to look at you.

“Fine, excited.” 

Matt always did this. It didn’t matter how long or short it had been since you last saw each other. He always asked how you were doing and was genuine about it. He was always ready to listen and you appreciated him for it. 

It’d be dark soon so there wasn’t much time to waste. You took the passenger’s side. Matt pulled out of the driveway and made way for The Ren. Not much was to be seen from your window considering you had entered the highway. 

Having had enough of watching cars pass by you turned your attention to Matt. He kept his eyes on the road. You studied his hands. Admiring how they would grip around the steering wheel. Long, thick fingers that were so promising. It was moments like these when you’d remember just how big he actually was. Finally your eyes found his face. If he noticed you staring he showed no signs of caring. You always wondered why he dyed his hair, not that you minded though, it suited him. His lips were so plush. Freckles scattered across his face forming their own constellation. Now appreciating the way his glasses sat perfectly on his prominent nose. A work of art truly. He had music playing and had been tapping his fingers to the beat.

_Take second best_

_Put me to the test_

Breaking from your trance you finally spoke, “Are you excited?” 

“Of course. I didn't think Ben would actually give me tickets,” his eyes were still fixed on the road. His lips were slightly curled now, hinting at a smirk. 

_Things on your chest_

_You need to confess_

This was a perk of befriending the triplets. Ben had connections within The Ren. Most of the staff knew Ben and had even mistaken both Matt and Kylo for him. You never had to worry about tickets. Of course in true Ben fashion though, he almost always requires something in return. Mostly from you as compensation or whatever the fuck he calls it for his “work” in getting the tickets. However this time it was Matt who asked Ben for the tickets.

“You didn’t think Ben could get tickets?”

“Oh no, I had no doubt he could get them. I had doubts he’d give them to me,” there was the smirk. 

_I will deliver_

_You know I’m a forgiver_

“And what would’ve you done if he had actually said no?”

He glanced at you briefly before his eyes went back on the road. “ … I wasn't going to make you ask him if that's what you were wondering,” with this he placed his right hand in his lap. You were studying it again. 

“I’m just asking. What if he did say no and was serious about it?” you were actually curious. 

His brows were now furrowed as if he really couldn’t imagine Ben saying no. “He wouldn’t. Ben isn’t the type to do that.” 

You stayed silent. Eyes still fixed on his hand. It was only when he raised it to take the keys out that you realized you have arrived at The Ren. 

… 

The Ren was enormous. A modern colosseum was the best way to describe it. It had massive black columns with flared capitals that formed a sort of exterior arcade. There were light panels on the bottom of every other column giving a red glow that only emphasized the size of the building. 

It was completely dark now so all the streetlights were on. There was still twenty minutes before the doors opened so the two of you walked around the venue to pass the time. Matt never walked ahead of you. Which was another thing that set him apart from his brothers. He always considered you. He often kept a hand on the small of your back to keep the same pace. 

Eventually stopping to look at the tour merch that was being sold. Out of habit you actually ended up getting a tour shirt. Ben was to blame for this. You were his designated concert plus one and he always insisted on getting a tour shirt. It didn’t matter how many times he had seen the band live, they were a “necessity” as he puts it. Matt paid for the shirt. You insisted that you really didn't mind paying, but had already pulled out his wallet. Once done paying you noticed the alcohol booth across from where both stood. 

Matt noticed it too. “Do you want any?” 

You stared at the booth and hesitated for a bit. “Maybe. Just one. Are you getting anything?” 

“Yeah sure, wait here,” and he left to get the drinks. 

Your attention never split from Matt. The feeling of awe returned. You felt it not just when looking at him, but his brothers as well. It was as if Adonis himself were split into three and each triplet represented a piece. Each one was a grecian sculpture carved from the finest marble. The way they moved and carried themselves was an enigma to you. 

Matt’s attention was on the person who was ahead of him in line. When he suddenly looked towards your direction and caught you staring. He turned away and pulled out his phone. Not long after came a ping from your phone. He sent you a text. 

Matt: Not right now. 

This actually took you by surprise. You stared at the message for a while, then looked at Matt. He had his back towards you, occupied with grabbing your drinks. Before you were even able to come up with a reply he was already walking back. 

Once he had finally reached you he handed you your drink. You thanked him before taking a sip. 

A small nod was all he gave before taking a sip from his. He didn’t mention the text. It was all on you. 

“What’d you mean by not right now?” 

“Hm?” his brows raised slightly, almost like he was expecting this. 

“Your text. Did I make you uncomfortable?”

He took a sip of his drink before answering. “You’ve been staring at me … my hands, ever since we got in the car.” 

He had noticed. Your cheeks burned with embarrassment. Was this the first time he had noticed? If he had noticed then his brothers probably have too. Or did they? There was no point in trying to come up with an excuse. Keeping your head down seemed like the best option and that’s exactly what you did.

“It doesn't make me uncomfortable … but you … w-we can’t do that right now.”

Oh thank fuck. 

You were relieved but also confused. “Do what?” 

Up until this point you had been staring at your boots, but then you saw it. The bulge of his hardening cock. An idea then came to you. You apologized to Matt in advance in your head and proceeded with your plan. 

Taking his free hand, his right hand, you held it in left. Keeping your attention on his hand.

You brushed your thumb over his knuckles. “Matt, has anyone ever told you that you have nice hands?” 

He only said your name in response. 

You didn't have to look at his face, you could feel Matt’s eyes bore into you. Your eyes then fell on his left hand that was holding his drink. He was tense. Any more pressure on the cup and the alcohol would be spilling all over his hand. It was working.

Normally you wouldn’t be this bold in public but the alcohol was loosening you up. You took another sip of your drink and finally met his eyes. Keeping eye contact, you brought his hand to your lips and kissed his knuckles. 

He repeated your name, harshly this time. 

“What's wrong Matty? You said it didn't make you uncomfortable.” This was too fun. 

“That must be painful,” motioning towards his hardened cock. You brought his hand against your lips again. This time you dragged your tongue down his middle finger. His breath hitched.

The small victory was short-lived. Matt had thrown his drink on the floor. You instantly felt him tightening his grip. His hand was now crushing yours. Instant regret took over you. 

“Ah! Ah! Okay okay fine that was out of line. I was out of line just Jesus … f-fucking … Matt let go.” 

Matt smirked and considered you for a moment before closing the small gap that was between you two. Too focused on your hand being crushed you didn't even notice his left hand had made its way into your hair. He grabbed a fistful of it and pulled your head back sharply which made you wince.

“If you keep acting like a slut, then I’m going to treat you like one,” his eyes never leaving yours. He snatched your drink from you and tossed it into the nearest waste bin. 

“I was just trying to compliment you asswipe.” You weren’t sure if Matt had heard you.

The doors had finally opened. Matt offered you his hand. Whether he was mocking you or not, you ignored his gesture, walking ahead of him towards the entrance. It didn’t take much for him to catch up.

“Bastard.” That you know he heard.

… 

As soon as you got to the pit Matt kept a hand around your waist to eliminate any possibility of separation during the concert. All the ceiling lights were on but not at their full capacity. They were dimmed. This usually meant that the show would be starting any second now. The venue had filled up quickly but there were still crowds of people entering. Just as you were about to say something it went dark. You heard it, the faint intro chords of what could only be Enjoy The Silence. The show had started. Everyone immediately pushed and shoved each other in attempts to get closer to the stage. Matt's grip on your waist tightened. He moved you in front of him so as to not lose you in the crowd. 

The stage was in an L shaped. Across the edges of it were light panels that went all along the main stage and onto the extended catwalk. The panels were casting images of various red candles that stretched all across. Spotlights were aiming a green light that moved throughout the sea of people. In the left corner of the stage there was a giant LED sphere that was now blue and had “Depeche Mode” written in white across it.

Then as quickly as they came the edge light panels and the once hidden backlight panels now became a magenta. Green spotlights changed to white. The big screen had changed, it was white now and had a crown sketched in black on it. 

_Words like violence_

_Break the silence_

This was yours and Matt's favorite Depeche Mode's song.

_Come crashing in_

_Into my little world_

Almost immediately you felt a hand fiddling with the button and zipper of your jeans. It was Matt. You turned your head back to look at him. He didn't seem phased. The magenta lights made a glare cast off from his glasses so you couldn’t see where he was actually looking. You assumed his eyes were on the stage since he was mouthing the words of the song. You turned your head back to face the stage again and then you heard Matt say it. The vibration of his words against your ear made you shudder.

_Painful to me_

_Pierce right through me_

“Isn't this what you wanted? To be treated like a slut?” he went back to mouthing the words.

_Can’t you understand_

_Oh my little girl_

Before you could protest his hand had made its way inside your jeans. He wasted no time and started moving your panties to one side. His fingers immediately went to work teasing your wet folds.

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever needed_

_Is here in my arms_

Matt applied pressure to your clit and you bucked your hips back by instinct. It was then when you felt how painfully hard he really was and had been all this time. If it hadn’t been for the crowd singing along someone would’ve surely heard the involuntary moan you let out. You still were facing the stage. The big screen had now changed, it was now showing what could only be six white cards with a king sketched in black on each one of the cards. 

_Words are very unnecessary_

_They can only do harm_

You tilted your head back so it now rested on Matt's chest. His mouth found your neck. You could still smell the alcohol on him, it had mixed with his cologne. It was intoxicating. His unoccupied hand had slid under your shirt and he started groping your tits. He tweaked your nipple through your bra only for a moment before pulling down the cup entirely and continued teasing.

“Matt,” was all you were able to say, paranoid that someone might notice. The possibility of being caught was low but you still had your doubts.

“Use your words,” he growled without breaking away from your neck. 

You didn’t like to beg. You hated when Kylo and Ben made you do it. 

_Vows are spoken_

_To be broken_

“For fucks sake Matt please.”

_Feelings are intense_

_Words are trivial_

Nothing. Matt was a patient man. He would keep you on edge all night if he really wanted to. You can still recall the first time he made you beg. Of course you weren’t in public back then like you are now, but it was moments like these that remind you how cruel Matt could get when pushed enough. 

His pointer finger was just at your entrance teasing. His thumb rubbed your slick along your folds. 

_Pleasures remain_

_So does the pain_

This was becoming unbearable. “Matt. Matty please … please make me cum.”

_Words are meaningless_

_And forgettable_

  
_Finally_. He then finally slipped a finger inside. Your walls immediately clamped around his digit.

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever needed_

_Is here in my arms_

Matt went slow at first, feeling and stretching you. Once he found rhythm a second digit followed.

If you were told eleven months back that Matthew Organa-Solo would finger you at a Depeche Mode concert and make you beg for it, you would've called bullshit. Matt wasn’t shy, but rather timid compared to his brothers, or so you thought. He was always the first one to call you to make sure you got home safe. Always texted you when you were on your lunch break since he knew you almost always ate alone. He even went as far as to manually replace the trackpad and modular fans of your laptop because that's just who he was. Eleven months in and he’s finger fucking you in public surrounded by 14,000 other concert attendees. 

The light panels that went along the edges of the stage had now changed. They were now showing various white spheres that moved to the rhythm of the song. The big screen had changed once again only slightly this time though. It was the six kings sketch but the colors were inverted. They were moving in two separate lines, each in an opposite direction. 

You wanted more, no, needed more. 

Raising a hand, you dug it into Matt’s hair in an attempt to get his attention. He only sucked on the flesh harder. You grabbed a fistful of his hair. _Finally,_ Matt broke away from your neck which is surely covered in hickeys by now. His lips were plush and ruddy. Tilting your head up, you met his eyes. He held you there only for a second before his lips soon found yours. So plush. His tongue slipped into your mouth immediately. You could taste the alcohol he had been drinking earlier. Sliding a third and final digit inside he increased the pace. By now your pussy had drooled all over Matt’s fingers and trailed down past his knuckles.You were rocking your hips in rhythm. The hand that was on your tits moved to your neck. Your shirt was surely riding up but you didn't care. You needed this.You were so so so fucking close.

The crowd was now clapping along to the rhythm of the song. The spotlights lights began to make a strobe effect not that either of you even noticed.

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever needed_

_Is here in my arms_

His thumb was now swirling around your clit in fast circles. The grip on your neck was tightening. A final harsh thrust of his fingers sent you over. Your walls tightened. Tidal Waves of pleasure came crashing in. You felt like liquid fire. The hand on your neck kept you from moving too much. Choked out moans came out but were muffled out with Matt's lips still on yours.

_Words are very unnecessary_

_They can only do harm_

Matt broke away from your mouth as his hand left your now sensitive cunt. He was smirking as he held it up for you to see. His long thick fingers were coated with your release. “I have … nice hands right?” He plopped his three in his mouth tasting you. 

Finally free you turned around to face him. His cock was still hard. “Do you want um … we can go to your car if you-” you were cut off with Matt's mouth capturing yours. You tasted yourself now instead of alcohol. 

“Later” 

Matt helped you straighten out your outfit. You turned to face the stage again and his hands found your waist once more. The concert went on.


	2. Welcome To The Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You face the repercussions of Matt's (and your's) actions the next day. Benjamin Organa-Solo can't keep his hands to himself.

Two hours later and the concert had finally ended. Your ears were still ringing by the time you got to the car. Matt had just entered the highway when you remembered what he said at the beginning of the concert. Looking down you saw that he was still hard and it was a matter of fact “later”. 

You unbuckled your seatbelt and shifted onto your knees. He glanced over to you only for a moment before looking back at the road. Probably catching on to what you were doing. You had no intention on making him wait since he had been hard even before the concert started. 

To say that the Organa-Solo triplets were big was an understatement. They always made you feel so full. All three of them were capable of fucking you thoroughly. 

Freeing his concealed length he let out a sigh. It was heavy and had pre-cum. Lowering your neck you took him all in your mouth earning a moan from him. One of his hands immediately found your hair. He held you down forcing you to take more him until it hit the back of your throat.

“F-fuck,” was all he was able to say. 

You moaned around him and felt him twitch in your mouth. He had begun thrusting up into your mouth. Saliva and his pre-cum filled started to dribble down your chin and onto his jeans. The size of him strained your jaw. He wanted this more than you thought. Matt _needed_ to cum.

Tears began brimming in your eyes. Matt’s thrust became harsher, more erratic. The only thing leaving his lips were curses and groans. With one final thrust he held your head down as he released in your mouth. He said your name in a long choked out moan. You felt his cum hit the back of your throat. The hand that had held you down finally released you. 

You adjusted yourself back into your seat. Without giving it much thought you closed your eyes, not realizing you went to sleep. You were awoken by Matt opening the passenger door. 

“Hm?” 

“Oh I’m sorry I-- I didn’t mean to … wake you,” his voice was low.

Looking out through the windshield you realized you weren’t in your driveway. You were in _his_ driveway. Matt had now unbuckled your seatbelt. “No Matt wait, I have work tomorrow I really can’t stay over.”

“I can drive you back in early.”

“Matt.”

“Please.” 

You contemplated it. Your shift started at nine in the morning but you didn’t want him to go through the trouble. “... we have to be in the car by seven.”

“That's fine.”

Sighing in defeat you got out of the car and made way for the house.

… 

Daylight was shining in from the window. You had completely forgotten you spent the night over. There was no rush in getting up. There was an arm around your waist that prevented you from moving too much. You looked over your shoulder and saw Matt. He was still sleeping. 

The walls to Matt's room were white. His bed was a king sized, modern fujian platform with white bedding. Above his bed was a window that gave a view of their backyard, being on the second floor you were able to see everything. 

Directly across his bed was a flat screen TV mounted to the wall. To the left of his TV was an Aliens poster and to the right was a Matrix poster, each one in a glass frame with black borders. Under the TV was a shelving unit where he kept his gaming systems. 

There was a glass door in the left corner on the farthest wall of his room, the wall farthest from the door that is. That was his walk-in closet. To the right of the glass door was a long desk, he doubled as a computer engineer and software developer so he needed the space. There were no lamps in his room, only ceiling lights, in fact the entire house had ceiling lights. Matt had even gone as far as to place ceiling surround sound speakers, not just in his room, but all around the house.

Extending your arm you reached for your phone to check the time. There were three missed calls from your boss. You had accidentally slept in. 

“ _SHIT_!”

You separated yourself from Matt and started scrambling around his room for your clothes. This was great. Just fucking great. Matt was now awake.

“I’m late. We slept in-- I slept in,” was enough to make him understand. 

He had now gotten up and started to dress too. You visited their house often enough that Matt had taken it upon himself to keep a toothbrush and things of the sort for you in the bathroom. At least you wouldn’t have to go into work completely trashed. There was still one major problem though. The hickeys. Matt didn’t keep makeup for you and you didn’t expect him to either. 

Matt had been kind enough to give you a ride to work and had promised to give you a ride back to your house once you got off. Agreeing to go to a concert when you had work the next day is something you won’t be doing again for a while. 

At this point you were just hoping your boss hasn’t already considered firing you. Or fired you already. Rushing into the store you saw your boss at the cash register. 

“You’re late”

“I know I’m-- I accidentally slept in.” Terrible lie.

Her eyes widened as she immediately noticed your marked up neck. “You can’t work out in front like that.” 

Your cheeks scorched with embarrassment. Internally you were cursing yourself and Matt out. Mostly Matt. 

Too embarrassed to even look at your boss, you kept your eyes focused on the poster behind her. 

She let out a sigh which caused you to turn your attention back to her. “Just … go to the back. Stay there till your lunch. I’ll call someone else to fill in for you.” She looked at you one more time with disgust. Rolling her eyes as she walked away. Well that went better than you expected. At least she was considerate enough to not make you work out in front like this. 

You were three hours into your shift when two tickets were plopped onto the desk from where you were price marking CD’s. They were for Def Leppard, tomorrow night, VIP. It was Ben. You didn’t even have to look to know it was him. If the tickets hadn’t been a dead give away, the smell of suede, amber, and leather would’ve surely done it. 

“What do you want?” Your eyes remained on the CD’s. 

“Babe did you not just see what I put in front of you?”

“Ben.”

“Your favorite.”

Cocky bastard. He knew you hated that pet name in particular which is exactly why he still used it. You had finally turned your body towards him but were still focused on your task. “How’d you know I was back here?” 

“You weren’t out in front”

“Aww you made that observation all by yourself? How unlikely of you.”

The CD that was once in your hand was snatched from you, forcing you to finally look at him. He was wearing a long sleeve navy blue henley, black jeans, and some kind of dark brown boot. There were three buttons on his shirt and not a single one was buttoned. Typical Ben.

“Is this new?” He was looking at the tracklist.

“Jesus fucking-- give me that!”

He held it out for you to grab but as you reached for it he raised his arm causing you to miss. Asshole. “C'mon kid grab it. You said you wanted it,” once again he held out the CD, only for him to repeat as before.

“Yeah yeah yeah I know. We’re on for tomorrow. Bro you can’t be back here. My boss is fed up with me showing up late and trashed.”

“I was also-- bro? Whoa whoa now kid, you promised you’d stop calling me that.”

“And you promised you’d stop with the stupid pet names.”

“You love your pet names.”

God he was insufferable sometimes. You once made the mistake of telling him smelled nice. Six months later and he still hasn’t let it go. No one could compliment Ben on anything without it going to his already inflated ego. 

“Yeah okay whatever. You have to leave.”

He cocked an eyebrow but said nothing. He was inching closer, eyeing your neck. 

“What?” You really weren’t in the mood for this right now.

“Is this what you and Matthew do out in public?” He was tapping on one of the hickeys with his pointer finger. “Where’d you guys do it?” He applied pressure on one of them causing you to wince. 

“What does it matter to you?”

“The pit hm, I didn’t know Matt had it in him.” He pressed on one again only harder.

You smacked his arm by instinct. “Ah! Fucking cool it Ben.”

Smirking, he applied pressure a third time before finally letting you go. “Are you working tomorrow?”

You were rubbing your neck now trying to get some form of relief. “You’re a fucking dick you know that?” 

“Babe.”

“No I’m not working, the place was rented out for the next three days for some album signings.”

“Perfect, pack a bag. Matt can pick you up,” he had placed the CD on the desk where you had a pile going on and had started walking out of the room. 

“Bag? Bag for what?”

“Jesus kid you’re off today. Did Matt really get to you yesterday?” 

“Benjamin Organa-Solo I swear--”

“You’re staying at ours for the next three days,” and with that he was gone. 

You called Matt as soon as your shift ended. About fifteen minutes later he was in the parking lot. He was wearing the same clothes from when he initially dropped you off, a grey hoodie, dark wash jeans, and white sneakers. 

When you got home you were finally able to freshen up and switch clothes. Matt had also gotten out of the car and was waiting in the living room. You aimed for comfort this time and went with a burgundy sweatshirt, black jeans, and tennis shoes. Having packed your bags you met Matt in the living room. He was on his phone but he tucked it away as soon as he noticed you. 

“Do you want me to help you with that?”

“Oh no no it’s fine Matt really,” but he was already taking both bags from you. 

“It’s no trouble.”

Locking your door you made way for the Organa-Solo house. 

… 

You heard music blaring as you pulled on the driveway. Upon getting closer you realized the garage was open, there was a blue 1969 Ford Mustang Mach 1 with it’s black hood popped up. That was Ben’s car. 

_Hangman is coming down from the gallows_

_And I don’t have very long_

As much as you hated to admit it, you knew Ben wasn’t stupid. Not by a long shot. He could fix any car problem. Give whatever modification he wanted. He was good at what he did. 

_The jig is up the news is out_

_They’ve finally found me_

At this point Matt had parked in the driveway and was getting your bags from the trunk. 

Ben was wearing the same clothes from earlier except he had swapped the henley for a solid grey t-shirt. The shirt was dirty along with his arms. Ben liked to workout almost as much as he liked to show off that he worked out. The shirt he was wearing brought attention to his arms, his biceps, and he knew that. If his ego wasn’t already inflated you would’ve said something about it. There was a rag hanging out of the back pocket of his jeans, also dirty from probably using it on his hands. He scanned over the inside of the hood, taking a final look before closing it. 

You started walking over to him. “Working on your piece of junk again I see?” Matt had now joined you.

“Hey kid, I was starting to think you and Matt here were going at it again,” he was now wiping his hands with the rag.

“Ben seriously?” Matt clearly wasn’t amused with his brother. 

_The renegade who had it made_

_Retrieved for a bounty_

“Oh lighten up Matty, you know she likes it,” he was now smirking at you.

Matt was heading for the garage door that led into the house, probably going to set your bags down. “Right, and you wonder why she hasn’t slept in your room recently.”

_Never more to go astray_

_This will be the end today of the wanted man_

It was always so amusing to see the Organa-Solo triplets bicker with each other. Out of all three of them, it was almost always Ben who started them. He mostly bickered with Matt (and you) while Kylo would watch from the sidelines.

Their bickering came to a halt when they saw someone coming up the driveway. Kylo had two methods of transportation. One was a black 1970’s Maserati Ghibli Spyder. The other was a black 1980s Harley Davidson FLT Shovelhead. The Maserati was in the garage so that only left one other option. 

It didn’t take long before Kylo finally reached the garage. He was dressed in all black, in fact Kylo always dressed in all black. He was wearing a leather jacket with a hoodie underneath, jeans, and boots. He took the keys out of his motorcycle before finally taking off his helmet. Even his helmet was in black, only there was red detailing on it, giving the illusion of cracking. The room stayed silent. Even Ben’s music came to a halt. 

Kylo said nothing, only glancing at you and your belongings before going inside the house.

Ben was the first to speak. “Well he seems to be in a good mood,” he was heading towards the house too. Leaving you and Matt alone in the garage. 

Matt rolled his eyes. “Ben shut up,” he was now motioning you into the house. 

The rest of the afternoon was mostly spent hanging out with Ben and Matt. Kylo hadn’t left his room since he had gotten home. You, Matt, and Ben were all having dinner when you saw him heading for the garage. 

“Kylo do you--” Ben was cut off.

“No,” and with that Kylo was gone. 

Not long after you heard the sound of his motorcycle engine roar and soon fade. Now he was _really_ gone. 

Ben let out a sigh. “He always says no but by morning all the leftovers are gone,” he was shaking his head in what could only be disapproval. 

The night was still young and Ben insisted on doing karaoke.You knew karaoke with Ben would only lead to him trying to get into your pants. Matt knew this too. After about half an hour you all finally settled on watching movies. All of you agreed you’d each pick one movie. Ben’s condition on watching movies though was that they had to be 80’s movies, typical. His pick was Risky Business, Matt chose Predator, and you went with Hellraiser. 

Throughout the entire time you would occasionally feel Ben’s hands start to wander. To this Matt would tug you closer to him only for Ben to get close again. Halfway into your movie pick you heard Kylo's motorcycle again. He had been gone for four hours. At this point Matt had tapped out and fell asleep on the couch. Ben was showering. 

You heard Kylo’s heavy footsteps. He was passing through the living room to get to his room now. He stopped only for a second when he noticed what you were watching. Kylo enjoyed horror movies, he was pretentious with them just like his music. He looked over to you but said nothing. Soon disappearing in the hallway, heading for his room upstairs. 

Five minutes later you heard Ben coming down the stairs and into the living room. When he moved into the light you realized he was only wearing a towel. A towel that hung very low. Of course you thought to yourself. 

Ben started to chuckle when he saw Matt passed out next to you. “The baby fell asleep. Looks like you’re sleeping with me kid,” he turned off the TV. You looked over to Matt, contemplating on whether to wake him or not. 

“Leave him, he'll be fine.” 

You placed the throw blanket that had previously been on you onto him now. Also making sure to take off Matts glasses off and place them on the coffee table. Turning off the lights you followed Ben. Before going into Ben’s room though you made a stop at Matt’s room and retrieved your belongings.

Ben's walls were grey. His bed was king sized with navy blue bedding. His bed however took on an industrial look, the headboard was all metal piping that went horizontal. There were two nightstands, one either side of the bed. Like Matt, Ben had a window above from where his bed was, only his window gave a view of the front yard and street. 

However unlike Matt though, Ben didn’t have a TV in his room. Directly across his bed was a desk. In the left corner of his desk he had his turntable, a computer in the middle, and a CD player on the right corner. It was ironic, there was ceiling surround sound speakers all throughout the house, but Ben preferred the “old fashioned'' way as he calls it. Above his desk he had three wall bridging shelves, each one with three open compartments. There he stored mostly CD’s, vinyls, and things of the sort. 

On his farthest wall, there was the same glass door Matt had in his room which also led to his walk-in closet. The wall itself however had some of Ben’s music memorabilia on display. Starting from the top, he had two horizontal rows of vinyls, all spaced out so it went across the entire wall. Each row consisted of ten vinyls, all signed and framed. Directly underneath was four tour posters, spaced out as well, all of those being signed too. 

Having gotten ready for bed you joined Bed who was now under the covers. Not long after you felt a hand on your hips. “Don’t even try it Benjamin.” 

He responded by moving closer to you. Sleep soon took over you. 

…

Ben was gone when you woke up. Reaching for your phone you saw he had sent you a text.

**_Ben_ **: I had some last minute things to take care of in the shop. Don’t miss me too much while I’m gone kid. ;)

You could picture the stupid grin he had when adding that smiley. 

Crawling out of bed you went to see if Matt was home. You knocked but there was no answer. Opening the door you saw Matt sitting at his desk. It wasn’t until you got closer that you noticed the laptop he was working on. He had earphones in so he probably hadn’t heard you. Not wanting to interrupt you watched him work. It was only when he had dropped something that he noticed you. Immediately taking out his earphones he turned to face you. You were still wearing the oversized t-shirt you had slept in. 

“Oh hey, I-- I didn’t realize you came in,” his eyes fell on your bare thighs before finding your face. “Have you eaten anything?”

“I just woke up.”

“You just-- okay,” with this he got up and led you to the kitchen. You spent a majority of the morning and afternoon with Matt. Most of it was spent in his room listening to music, talking about whatever crossed your minds, it was nice. You enjoyed his company. It wasn’t till it hit three that you parted ways. You still had to get ready. The concert itself didn’t start till seven but you and Ben had soundcheck to attend to and that was at five. Before anything else though, you were going to shower. 

The bathroom was enormous, double the size of your own. It had a standing shower and separate tub a few feet away. There was also an enormous rectangular motion sensor mirror that lit up when you got near it. The amount of times Ben had “accidentally” walked in on you and insisted on “saving water” and showering together was unbelievable. He took any chance he got, but it was all very amusing to you. The water had gotten just right and proceeded to shower.

You were in there for about twenty minutes, lost in thought half of the time really. Thinking about what outfit you’d go with and things like that. Turning off the water you grabbed a towel to cover yourself and headed back to Ben’s room. 

Upon opening the door however you were met with Kylo. He was wearing a solid black t-shirt, jeans, and boots. You gripped onto the towel that was used to cover your body, it’s not like there was anything he hadn’t seen, but he still made you nervous. It didn’t matter how long you’ve known him, his presence alone overwhelmed you. 

Your trance was short lived “Oh I-- sorry I was just going back to … Ben’s room.”

He didn’t move or say anything.

“Kylo, you’re … I can’t get through. You’re sort of … if I can just get by.” 

He said nothing, taking only a step to the side granting you a small opening. 

“Thank you.” 

You felt his eyes follow you, none of this made you feel at ease. Quickening your pace seemed to be the best option, however you heard his heavy footsteps right behind yours. Before you were able to open the door your chest was pressed up against it. 

Kylo’s voice was low, the vibration of his word against your ear gave you goosebumps. “I expect to have that cunt dripping for me this weekend.” 

You couldn’t speak, a small nod was all you could manage to give. After what felt like an eternity he let go and went to his room Once entering Ben’s room you let out a shaky breath. “Every fucking time,” you mumbled to yourself. Reaching for your bag you dumped all your clothes onto the bed and started to make an outfit for tonight. You packed way more than you needed but you’d rather be safe than sorry. 

You had an idea as to what Ben would wear so you decided to piggyback off that. A white Def Leppard tour shirt with the sleeves cut off and a black long sleeve mesh shirt underneath for top. For the bottoms you went with black vinyl pants. Opting for combat boots once again. You attempted to cover the hickeys somewhat. Hopefully no one would stare at you for too long. 

About an hour later Ben had finally returned. He found you in his room looking at his vinyl wall. Truth be told though he noticed your pants before anything else. There wasn’t much time to waste. He began getting ready and your intuition was correct. He wore a white Def Leppard tour shirt with the sleeves cut off, black jeans, and black boots.

… 

Ben always drove fast. You were already out of the driveway before you were even able to buckle your seatbelt. In true Ben fashion, he rolled down his windows and started blasting his music. 

_You get me loose_

_I want ya, that's all I do_

There was the familiar ping from your phone. You were expecting it to be Matt. Probably asking you to text him every so often to know you’re alright. But it wasn’t Matt. It was a text from Kylo. 

**_Kylo:_ ** Come to my room once you return. 

Even the message was enough to make you shudder. You simply replied “okay” but stayed staring at the text. Everything Kylo did mesmerized you, even if he did make you nervous. He was so assertive and in charge. Up until this point Ben had been calling your name but you were too focused on the text.

_You leave me loose_

_I want ya, that's all I do_

Ben had now snatched your phone from you. “Kid I’ve said your name like ten times.”

“I was replying to your brother,” you had finally turned your attention towards him. 

“Typical Matt, I keep telling him nothing ever goes wrong but he never listens to me.”

_Make love to me right now_

_Love me till I’m down_

“No, it wasn’t Matt.”

If you weren’t mistaken you could’ve sworn you saw him hesitate before speaking again. “What’d Kylo want?” he glanced over to you before looking at the road again. There weren’t many things that got to Ben, but this in particular seemed to hit a nerve.

“Nothing.”

He was shaking his head in disapproval,“No, kid, don't do that to me.”

“He just told me to go to his room once we get back.”

This seemed enough to make him stay silent. He had tucked your phone in his pocket.

“Wait wait bro no give me back my phone.”

“I’m not gonna have Kylo distract you,” he mumbled that more to himself than you. He turned the music up louder and sped up. 

Having arrived at The Ren you and Ben got your lanyards and wristbands before heading to soundcheck. It really was fascinating to see how the entire interior of the venue could be changed in such a short amount of time. The L shaped stage from two days ago was now T shaped. There were platforms that raised. The band members were to stand on them surely. There was an enormous LED banner that had “Def Leppard” written in the band's signature font.

There really wasn’t much to say about the stage. Most of the time during soundcheck they don’t have any of the stage light effects going on or anything. But it was still all interesting to see. All of the members were still in their casual clothing considering the concert wouldn’t start for a few more hours.

Once soundcheck was over you and Ben walked around the venue in search of your traditional tour t-shirt, got alcohol, you swatted his hands away whenever they went too low. The usual really.

… 

When the doors officially opened you started to make your way towards the pit entrance when Ben stopped you. “What?”

“We’re VIP kid c’mon,” was all he said before heading for the staircase. After a lot of complaining, questioning, and walking you finally made it to where your seats were.. However it wasn’t a regular seat, the bastard had gotten an entire private booth to watch the concert. 

“You can’t be serious. Ben what the hell?”

“What don’t you like it? Would you rather be bumped into by a bunch of sweaty old people trying to relive their youth?”

He had a point. 

There was five minute before the concert started so you took the closest seat to the glass barrier. You watched the venue fill up since Ben still had your phone. 

It went dark. There was an LED banner that had the name of your city on it in the traditional Def Leppard font. You heard the guitar intro. The LED banner had began to rise and revealed the guitarist standing on an elevated platform. There was a red glow being casted on him. The floor stage lights were red meaning the spotlights were red as well. As he proceeded with his intro the platform was becoming leveled with the rest of the stage. 

At this point Ben had gotten up but you were too entranced with the performance to even notice. 

Behind the initial banner there was a second revealed. The one you had previously seen at soundcheck. It had “Def Leppard” written across it multiple times. The big screen was giving the illusion of moving through futuristic buildings, all neon blue. There was a triangle coming closer on the big screen which was then used to panel in on the band. They were mimicking their Hysteria album cover. 

_In the beginning_

_God made the land_

The triangle was now showing the lead singer. You were brought back when you heard the door of the booth you were in being closed. Ben was locking it. Thinking nothing of it you turned your attention back to the stage. The red had gone away. The spotlights were now giving purple, blue, and green which made the venue dark once more. 

_Then he made the water_

_And creatures, then he made man_

Ben had now returned and had walked towards the glass barrier. He had propped his elbows on it and was watching the stage. “Kid,” he had turned over to look at you. He was motioning you to join him in where he was standing. You got up from where you were sitting and the second you got to the glass he pulled you in front of him so your back was now pressed against his chest. His hands were now resting at your hips. Your attention was on the stage again. 

_He was born with a passion, love and hate_

_A restless spirit, with a need for a mate_

You felt a sharp sting causing you to arch your back. Ben had spanked you. You looked over your shoulder to look at him. He was smirking, but he wasn’t looking at you. He was looking at your ass. Bringing his hand up again he gave it another spank. 

“Ben!” you had finally turned around and smacked his bicep. “Bro what the fuck don’t you think that hurts?”

_But there was something missing, something lost_

_So he came with the answer, here's what it cost_

“You’re hot when you’re angry,” he was palming his bulge through his jeans.

He was enjoying this. You smacked his bicep again and he let out a groan. “You’re fucking slut you know that?”

“Takes one to know one _kid_ ,” he was inching closer.

_One part love, one part wild_

_One part lady, one part child_

_I give you_

The space that was between the two of you was now gone. His lips had found yours, his tongue immediately gaining entrance. Both of his hands immediately went to your ass. He gave your ass a squeeze this time.

_Women, women, lots of pretty women_

_Men, men they can’t live without them_

“These have to go,” he was tugging at the waistband of your pants. You attempted to discard them yourself but Ben got impatient, as he always does. The pants and boots that had taken you a while to put on took Ben only a few seconds to take off. Your panties then followed. 

“Sit.” 

You did as he said and returned to the seat you had been originally sitting in. 

“Spread your legs. Show me that pretty pussy,” he had lowered himself so he was right at your dripping cunt.

Neither of you were paying attention to the concert anymore. However as you made the short walk to your seat you noticed the colors of the booth were changing. Every time the band sang “women” the booth went from blue to magenta. 

_Women, women, lots of pretty women_

_Men, men they can’t live without them_

Having lowered himself he ran his hands all along your thighs before hooking his hands over them, dragging you closer to the edge of the seat. His head was now completely between your legs. His nose skimmed along your folds. He was teasing you. Finally looking up at you, he began to lightly suck on your clit. 

“Ben,” you brought our hands to his hair and started running them through his hair.

With this he gave it a harsh suck before abandoning your clit entirely. 

_And in the garden, lust began_

_The animal instinct, the wanton man_

_  
“You know kid … I’d really really love to make you cum but what was it that you called me?” his attention was now on your pussy. He was lazily spreading your slick all along your folds with his thumb._

You knew exactly what he was referring to. “Ben, you can’t be seriou--” you stopped mid sentence. He had smacked the mound of your pussy. His lips were once again on your clit. The sudden contact caused you to moan. You brought your back hands up to his hair but he backed away again. 

“Jesus fucking Christ Ben!” you were becoming agitated. 

“Up”

Not wanting to be denied any longer you did as he said. He now sat where you once did, freeing his concealed cock. You inched towards him.

_She fed him with a hunger, an appetite_

_And fillin’ with emotion he a bite_

“No,” he was now spreading the pre-cum all along the tip. “What was it that you called me?”

“Ben,” you were cut off by him. “No if you had called me that I would’ve been splitting that sweet pussy open by now,” he wasn’t looking at you, he was looking at the stage. 

You actually weren’t sure how you were supposed to respond or if you were even supposed to say anything at all. Not wanting to take a chance you positioned yourself between his legs and got on your knees. He glanced at you but soon went back to looking at the stage. 

You brought your hands up and started to run them along his thighs, they were so firm. Bringing your hand closer you replaced his hand with yours, you began to jerk him off. Your eyes were on him even though his eyes were on the stage. 

You dragged your tongue along his shaft, thumb spreading his pre-cum. Raising yourself higher you dropped your jaw, finally taking him. His breath hitched. You began bobbing your head swallowing more of his cock each time. You took every inch until he hit the back of your throat. His eyes were now on you. Sucking harder you felt him twitch. 

He had grabbed you by the hair and removed you. Gripping your hips he placed you on his lap

_It was one part love, one part child_

_One part lover, one part wild_

_I give you_

You sank down on his cock and his hands immediately went to your hips. He stretched you out, it made you feel _so_ full. Ben was impatient, he didn’t do slow. He was guiding you with his hands and thrusting up into you to get as much friction as possible.

_Women, women, lots of pretty women_

_Men, men they can’t live without them_

“ _FUCK!”_ Ben was shameless. He didn’t care about volume or who would hear. His goal was to get off. His lips met yours briefly before his attention went back to your cunt drooling on his cock. The grip on your hips was tightening. 

_Women, women, lots of pretty women_

_Men, men they can’t live without them_

Ben increased the pace. You placed your hands on his shoulders. They were so broad and secure. Ben was becoming more unhinged by the second.“I wanna cum inside this pussy. I'm gonna-- fuck I’m gonna cum inside this tight pussy,” one of his hands had left your hip. His thumb was now swirling on your clit. He was hitting your cervix with every thrust. 

_Skin on skin, let the love begin_

_Women_

He tore you from him and you whined, feeling empty. Getting up, he moved you towards the glass barrier and sank into your cunt again. His vicious pace returned.

Facing the stage now you noticed strobe lights that were taking effect. If anyone looked up they would surely see what you and Ben were doing. 

“I want you to cum on my cock. Cum on my fucking cock,” he had brought his hand to your clit again and started rubbing fast circles. This was enough to send you over. The familiar tidal waves of pleasure overcame you. Ben didn’t slow down. He fucked you through your orgasm. His came soon after. He held onto your hips, gripping them tight as he let out a shamelessly loud groan. 

Slipping out of your sore cunt he gave you another spank before handing you your pants. Ben had already tucked himself away. You felt both of your releases spill onto your thigh. 

“You know kid those pants do wonders for you,” he was smirking.

You smacked his bicep one last time before redressing yourself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I sped through this chapter and so now here it is. Normally I don't write this fast but I took on Ben's impatient personality and got this out. This probably would've worked out better as a one shot but it's too late now. oh well lmao


	3. À Tout Le Monde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben wasn't a theater kid but he might as well have been. Kylo is an asshole.

It was eleven and the concert had just ended. Up until this point Ben hadn’t given you your phone. It wasn’t until you were inside the car that he had  _ finally _ returned it. There were four text messages and five missed calls from Matt.

“Jesus Christ Matty,” you mumbled mostly to yourself.

“What?” Ben was now speeding down the highway. 

“Matt kept texting and calling me, but  _ someone _ took my fucking phone,” you quickly started to send Matt a text explaining what had happened.

He was chuckling at this. “Relax kid he knows you’re with me.”

“Yeah? Well look how well that turned out.” 

To this Ben waved his hand and quickly dismissed his brother's concerns. “That’s Matt though, he always worries too much.”

“What? Do you not respond when he texts you to see if you’re alright?”

“He doesn’t text me to see if I’m alright,” Ben glanced at you before looking back at the road. “Let me rephrase. Kid, Matty worries about  _ you _ too much.”

“Well if Matt goes grey early it’s all on you Benjamin.”

… 

The house was silent when you entered. Kylo’s and Matt’s vehicles were parked in the garage so they were most likely in their rooms. However not long after you entered though you could hear Matt cursing out Ben as he came down the stairs. 

“Ben I swear--” Matt was quickly cut off by Ben. 

“Hey hey relax little brother,” Ben was already doing a terrible job at trying to calm Matt down. 

To this Matt let out a long exhale through his nose. His right eye had also twitched. 

Ben tried again. “Matty Matt Matt listen, if you were worried so much why didn’t you just text me then?”

“Because  _ you _ never fucking answer _ , _ ” Matt practically spat out. 

The volume was quickly increasing. You had to stop it before it went up to flames. “Hey okay okay Matty next time Ben will let me borrow his phone to make a call okay?”

“I mean sure, but he has nothing to worry abou--” Ben really wasn’t helping. 

You smacked Bens arm to shut him up. “I’ll find a way to call you next time Matt.”

It was then that you remembered what Kylo had said. Excusing yourself from the two of them and started to head upstairs. Before going to Kylo’s room though you went to Ben’s room to grab your keys. One outside Kylo’s door you could hear music being played, it was faint. Could it be he was on his balcony? Kylo wasn’t one to blare his music often like Ben, but you just barely make out just what it was.

_ À tout le monde  _

_ À tout mes amis _

Kylo always kept his room locked but he gave you a key to it just last month. You were to only use it when he told you to. He said he’d know if you’ve been in there without being instructed to do so. You weren’t sure Matt and Ben had a key so you kept quiet about it. 

_ Je vous aime _

_ Je dois partir _

You took a few seconds to compose yourself and put the key in the door. 

_ These are the last words _

_ I’ll ever speak _

_ And they’ll set me free _

__

Having not even turned the doorknob all the way you noticed the music had stopped. There were heavy footsteps coming towards the door. Before you could take the key back Kylo had opened the door. He was so broad, taking up the entire doorway. It was as though everything had stilled, you felt like a deer caught in headlights. You could’ve sworn he was at least an inch taller than his brothers. There was a light being casted onto the side of his face where his scar was, he had been on the balcony. Kylo said nothing, only taking a step to the side to granting you passage into his room. 

He was wearing a long sleeve henley, jeans, and boots. The top button of his shirt was unbuttoned so you were able to see his silver cross necklace that was tucked away underneath, he was still wearing his rings too. His rings were always something that intrigued you, one of them was a plain silver band, that one he wore on his thumb. The ring he wore on his middle finger was another silver band, this one however had almost the same cracking as his helmet. All along the band there was cracking with  _ red _ within those very crevices. On his pinky he wore a ring that had “Santo Mondo” with a cross. It went all around the band so the phrase was there four times and the cross about five times. 

Leather, tobacco, and oakmoss was what you mostly got from Kylo. Out of all the Organa-Solo triplets, it was Kylo who was the most intoxicating. Strange, he made you nervous but also drew you in. 

Kylo’s room was an asphalt grey, almost black really. His furniture was all black just like his wardrobe. Like his younger brothers he too had a king sized bed. However his headboard had built in backlights, considering he preferred his room to be dim or just completely dark. His bedding matched everything else and was black. He didn’t have regular cotton bedding though, no. Kylo is pretentious, he had black  _ silk _ bedding. He also had a nightstand on either side of his bed. One held a single candle with the word “Apocalyptic” written on it along with his cologne. On the other he would set his necklace and rings. 

Moving to the left of the same wall where his bed was, towards the farthest wall, was his bathroom. His bathroom had black marble countertops. There were enormous rectangular motion sensor lights that stretched all across. A standing shower twice the size of the one his brothers shared. The bathtub that was a few feet away was also larger. And even then, if you moved further down his bathroom there were glass doors,  _ those _ lead to his walk-in closet.

Like Ben, Kylo didn’t have a TV in his room. The wall across from his bed was where his desk was. Kylo kept almost nothing on top of his desk really. Just his helmet, keys, and a notebook. You knew he had a laptop that was gifted to him by Matt, but it was most likely in one of the locked drawers. With that being said, you also knew he had some CD’s since he has bought a few from your work, but again they’re probably hidden away. The drawers each had to be opened with some numerical passcode. Above the desk he had floating rectangular wall shelves where he stored books. The books themselves were mostly in other languages and or gothic literature. 

The wall farthest from the door were two glass doors, these doors lead to his balcony. Being that his room was the master bedroom after all. However Kylo had blackout curtains he almost always kept closed during the day. When the weather was gloomy, he’d maybe open them for an hour or so since he was fond of gloomy weather. At night, like tonight, he’d sometimes find himself actually outside, on the balcony.

Once you were in he closed the door and walked to his desk, he was grabbing something. “Tomorrow,” and he handed you an envelope.

You stared at it before finally opening it. Inside contained two tickets for Megadeth. While you were looking at the tickets Kylo was closing the doors that lead to the balcony. He disappeared into the bathroom but soon returned with his leather jacket on. He was going out. 

“Tomorrow … I-- yeah okay.” Jesus Christ he was intimidating. 

Kylo said nothing, he was now grabbing his helmet and keys.

“Well … if that’s all I’ll just leav--” you were cut off by him. 

“You’re sleeping here.”

And with that he was out of the room. 

You weren’t entirely sure what Kylo did while out or what caused him to leave at certain times. However you did know you weren’t in the right to ask him that just yet. Same went with his scar. Although you tried asking Matt and Ben about it, they both weren’t giving anything up. 

There was still one problem though, your bag was in Ben's room and you were still wearing the concert outfit. Ben was most likely asleep by now so you didn’t want to risk waking him up. Kylo would probably be out for a few hours too so you’d shower and see if you can find a shirt of his to wear. 

Having freshened up you started walking down the long bathroom towards his closet. Upon opening the doors the smell of leather struck you. You’ve only been inside his closet about a handful of times. Kylo wasn’t a messy person intentionally, but with the way he constantly goes in and out of the house the clothes seemed to land wherever. There weren't clothes all over the floor like there would be in a retail store, but it also wasn’t as orderly compared to Matt’s. Organized is the better word. Matt kept all of his things grouped together, whereas with Kylo, they were placed wherever. 

After a bit of looking you found where he kept his few band shirts, four to be exact. Kylo wasn’t like Ben who buys a new band shirt just because, these shirts had to interest Kylo enough to get them. There was Nine Inch Nails, Alice In Chains, Megadeth, and Metallica. Those were his band shirts. You went with the Metallica one and it was enormous. They all were, on you at least. Kylo was a very large, broad man. The dress was practically a dress on you and kept slouching to one side. 

Sleep took over you rather quickly. When you woke up and noticed that the curtains had been opened but it was still dark.. Checking the time you saw it was three in the morning. Kylo had returned and was sitting at the edge of the bed. He heard you moving and had turned around to look at you. 

He considered you for a moment before speaking. “Off.”

This made you grow cold. Was he kicking you out? You started to scoot to the edge when he spoke again.

“No, the shirt. Take it off,” he gotten up and stood at the foot of the bed now, facing you. 

You did as he asked. His left eye twitched when his attention went to the hickeys. He started to circle around the bed. He was walking towards the side you were on. 

When he finally reached you he gripped your chin up forcing you to look up at him. You didn’t see him releasing his length. With his other hand, he fisted your hair and pushed you towards his length. Forcing you to take all of him at once. 

Kylo didn’t go slow. He was immediately hitting the back of your throat. Drool and pre-cum had started to dribble down your chin and onto your exposed breasts. The grip on your hair tightened as he started to thrust into your mouth. You could feel your slick spreading onto his sheets. Clamping your thighs together you did anything to get some form of friction. Your jaw was already becoming sore. Tears were brimming in your eyes. You closed your eyes but were soon pulled off his length.

“No. Look at me,” Kylo had pulled on your hair forcing you to look up at him. “Open.”

You did as he said and he spat in your mouth before his cock went back in your mouth. He forced himself towards the back of your throat and held you there. He repeated this about five times. Your vision was becoming blurry as tears started to form again. You felt him twitch in your mouth and he pulled out completely. Turning you over he shoved your face into the mattress while keeping your hips in the air. 

You felt two long thick fingers spread your slick.

“Is this what you want?” Kylo was teasing you.

All you were able to provide was a groan that was muffled by the mattress. That wasn’t good enough. He fisted your hair and pulled you all the way up. Your back met his chest.

He got close to your ear before speaking. “Is it?” he grabbed more of your hair which caused you to wince out in pain. 

“ … yes Kyl--” you were shoved into the mattress again. 

Kylo was lining himself at your entrance. With one long thrust he seated himself inside. You felt so full. Nothing like his brothers. Yes they were all big, but Kylo always felt different. 

There was no waiting. Kylo immediately went at a vicious pace. Any and all sound that threatened to come out of you was muffled by the bed. If his brother’s were to wake up they’d surely hear the lewd sound of skin slapping.

You felt your climax build up quickly. He was hitting your cervix with every cruel thrust. So so close. 

And then you felt him still. He had finished. You were left wanting. 

… 

You awoke to Ben pounding on Kylo’s door, “kid, Kylo, Matt made breakfast.”

Your eyes opened for merely a second before closing again. The pounding on the door soon returned.

“Kid c’mon Kylo’s dick can wait.”

Benjamin Organa-Solo you impatient asswipe. 

Having finally had enough you sat up. You were alone in the bed meaning Kylo was in the bathroom … or his closet. You weren't sure since the light to the bathroom was on but you didn’t hear any running water. Closet probably. Scanning the floor you found the t-shirt you had on before and put it back on, then went downstairs. 

You saw both Matt and Ben sitting at the table. 

“Christ, finally kid, Matt wouldn’t let me eat until you showed up.”

Matt was quick to respond. “Yeah because you don’t even chew the food you just scarf it down.”

“Wow Ben you’re even impatient with food. Well at least you're consistent,” taking the seat next to Matt you finally joined them and began eating. 

Ben was wearing navy blue drawstring shorts. Only. Meanwhile Matt was wearing a solid white t-shirt and grey joggers. 

Not long after you all started eating Kylo had finally arrived. His hair was wet so he had been up earlier than you had initially thought. He was never one to be seen in lounging clothes. He was wearing a hoodie, jeans, and boots. Saying nothing he took the seat next to Ben and started eating the food that had been placed there prior. 

There was a short silence before Matt finally spoke. “So … h-how was the concert?” he was now looking at you. 

“Oh it was fine,” your eyes were on your plate. 

Ben started to chuckle. “Just fine kid?” 

Looking up you saw he was smirking. Kylo glanced at Ben before turning his attention towards you. Matt also seemed to be waiting for your answer. God you hated when they did that. All eyes were on you now. Ben had purposely put you in the spotlight. 

You finished chewing before finally answering. “Yeah … it was fine bro,” it was you who was smirking at Ben now. 

If it hadn’t been obvious by now, Ben hated being called bro. They all did actually. Well Matty did, you never called Kylo bro. You weren’t about to find out what he’d do if you did either. There have been times it almost slipped out and he caught them every time. Whenever it almost left your mouth he’d mock the shit out of you for it, beg even. You didn’t even want to think about how much he’d drag it out if you actually did call him bro. 

Ben’s attention went to his plate. “Babe you don’t have to lie in front of these two,” Ben wasn’t about to back down. He loved to bicker. 

“You’re right, my mistake. It was terrible, worst night ever,”

Ben’s head instantly shot up. Matt was now chuckling at what he was witnessing.

“Ouch. I’m gonna remember that kid,” Ben was pointing his fork at you as he said that.

Matt now jumped into the conversation. “Oh please, you’re the most impatient person within a five hundred mile radius. All she has to do is say your name once and you forget.”

Although Kylo was saying nothing he was fully amused with what was going down. 

“That’s not true!” Ben was now talking with his mouth full. “Anyway, kid we’re doing karaoke tonight.”

“Uh, no I’m not.”

It was Matt who spoke to you next. “No?”

“Yeah well …” you looked at Kylo, his attention went back to his plate. “I’m actually goi--” you were cut off by him.

“Concert,” was all he said. In fact it was actually the first thing he said since sitting down. 

Ben now spoke. “Ok well then we’ll just have it before,” he sounded very nonchalant about it.

You weren’t opposed to this but you knew how caught up Ben could get. “That work’s, but pace yourself Benjamin. Last time we did karaoke you held us hostage down in that basement till three in the morning,” it was you who was pointing your fork at him now. 

“Oh c’mon kid, you knew you were free to leave.”

It was Matt who responded first. “Cut the shit Ben you locked us all down there and claimed you didn’t know where the key was.”

Ben was looking at his plate, smirking. “I don’t recall ever doing such a thing.”

… 

  
  


After breakfast Kylo had left the house, as he does. The three of you who stayed ended up just hanging out until it was time you had to get properly dressed. 

You met Matt in the hallway and started to head towards the basement together. You were wearing your concert outfit since you and Kylo would leave right after, all black was what seemed best. A leather jacket, turtleneck, jeans, and platform boots.

“Do you think Ben’s going to try it again?” 

Matt chuckled to this. “As long as he keeps his clothes on this time I don’t mind,” he was wearing a white baseball henley with orange sleeves, black jeans, and grey sneakers. 

The basement was more of an entertainment room due to Ben of course. 

When you got to the bottom, the wall directly across from the stairs was a platform about six inches high. That was where karaoke took place. On the stage itself there was usually at least one microphone stand and mic. Directly above were a row of five mini spotlights that were usually always casting light on the platform. Right in the middle of the room, on the ceiling, was a disco ball. Ben took karaoke very seriously. He also insisted on having an audience and went out of his way to put a couch a few feet away from where the platform was. 

On the right side of the room was a pool table and a jukebox. The jukebox was basically Ben’s personal playlist that he forced everyone who was down there to listen to. Matt had added the same ceiling surround sound speakers in the basement too but Ben preferred his jukebox. The walls of this side were covered in tour posters. Some vintage, others being from when Ben saw the band live. There was also a glass framed guitar he kept in the middle of that very wall. In true Ben fashion, the guitar was owned, played, and even signed by the entire band, M ö tley Crüe. 

The left side of the room had three pinball machines. One of the machines was Led Zeppelin themed, another AC/DC, and the last being Terminator themed. Terminator was probably Matt’s input. Along the wall of where the pinball machines were there were about six movie posters. All 80’s movies of course since they were Ben’s favorite. 

You heard Ben coming down before you actually saw him. He was always so loud. When he had finally reached the basement you saw he was wearing a white Van Halen tour shirt, black jeans, and brown boots. 

“No need to worry, the best, yes, the one and only, Benjamin Organa-Solo has arrived.”

Karaoke hasn’t even started and Ben was already doing his theatrics. 

You were the first to respond, “Hmm I’m not so sure about that Ben, Matt here is the better singer.”

The shock that spread across Ben's face was instant. “Lying will get you nowhere kid.”

“I’m not lying. Matt isn’t the one whose voice cracks whenever he sings,” you now joined Matt who was sitting on the couch. 

Ben took full offense to this. “My voice doesn’t crack.”

Matt now jumped into the conversation. “Yes it does, but  _ only _ when you try to hit those stupid high notes.”

The bickering was put to a halt when you all heard Kylo’s heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Kylo wore a leather jacket, solid black shirt, jeans, and boots.

When he reached the basement he immediately called over his brothers to the side of the room where the pinball machines were. This was the first time you saw all three of the Organa-Solo triplets actually stand next to each other since you’ve arrived. Kylo was definitely an inch taller. You weren’t entirely sure what they were talking about. It was mostly Kylo speaking and the other two listening. Ben would occasionally turn over to look at you but Matt was quick to scold him for it. 

After about three minutes of this happening they finally broke off. Matt and Kylo joined you on the couch. It felt like you were in between two brick walls. All of them were just so solid and tall. 

Ben was on the platform already picking his song and grabbing the microphone. He was singing Dream On.

“Jesus Christ Ben not again,” you practically pleaded to him. The last time Ben did this song his voice cracked about six times. 

“ _ Every time~ that I look in the mirror, _ ” Ben was already getting into his own performance. 

“Oh God,” was all Matt said before looking away.

“Quiet!  _ All these lines on my face getting clearer _ ,” Ben clearly wanted to redeem himself from last time. 

Kylo said nothing but there was a look of amusement in his eyes. 

You had to put a stop to this. “Ben bro no, just pick another song.”

“ _ The past is go _ \-- bro!? Kid what did we just go over last night?” Ben was talking very loudly into the mic. “Stop distracting me, you're all making me mess up. -- _ dusk to dawn. Isn’t that the way? Everybody’s  _ **_-crack-_ ** _ got their dues in life to pay~” _

You looked over to Matt and saw he had brought his hand up to his mouth to suppress his laugh. 

As mentioned before, Benjamin Organa-Solo doesn’t just listen to music. It’s a whole experience for him. He’s just as shameless as the music he listens to. Once he starts he can’t help himself and goes all the way. One time he ended up throwing the microphone on the floor after a very passionate performance of Rebel Yell. The mic obviously didn’t survive and his shenanigans were put to a halt until he got a new one. Since then he’s learned his lesson and keeps spares. 

At this point Ben had now taken the mic off the stand and was slowly pacing back and forth on the platform. “ _ Yeah, I know nobody knows, Where it comes  _ **_-crack-_ ** _ and where it goes, I know it’s everybody’s sin, You’ve got to lose to know how to win”  _

Ben’s voice had already cracked twice. Matt’s ears were already becoming red. His entire body was shaking from the force he was using to not laugh. You too were close on laughing. Ben wasn’t even finished with his first song and it was already going up in flames. 

_ “Half my life’s in books’ written pages, Lived and learned from fools and from sages,”  _ Ben now had his eyes closed. His brows were furrowed as if he was in concentration. Maybe he thought if he did this his voice would stop cracking.  _ “You know it’s true  _ **_-crack-_ ** '' Ben now tried singing louder as if that would help.  _ “All the things come back to you _ **_-crack-_ ** _ ''  _ As he sang the last line he gripped the mic with both hands. His eyes were still closed. 

Matt looked like he was about to burst. If Ben’s voice cracked one more time Matt would be done for. Kylo remained as before, however you could’ve sworn you saw his lips curl. He was  _ very _ amused with his brother’s performance. 

Ben stopped pacing. He was still gripping the mic with two hands. His eyes had opened and he was staring at the ground. However with that being said his head soon shot up and he was looking at the three of you now. His voice louder than before.  _ “Sing with me, Sing for the yea-  _ **_-crack-_ ** ” 

That was it. Matt had hunched over and was laughing. His hand still covering his mouth. 

Ben’s left hand left the mic and he was pointing at the three of you. His eyes closed again.  _ “Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear, Sing with me, It’s just for today, Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away~”  _ As he sang the last line the hand he had used to point at the three of you slowly rose. His head tilted up as well and he was now pointing and looking at the disco ball. 

Throughout the entire instrumental he went back to slowly pacing around the platform. 

_“Dream on, Dream on, Dream on, Dream until your dreams come true,”_ he stopped right in the middle on the platform and got on his knees. _“Dream on, Dream on, Dream on, Dream until your dreams come true,”_ he pointed at you as he said the last line. 

You knew what was coming next. The actual high notes. Matt had managed to contain himself again but as soon as Ben would attempt the high notes he’d lose it again. Kylo’s eyes never left Ben. He found his shenanigans amusing most of the time. 

Ben was now gripping the mic with two hands. His head towards the ceiling, still on his knees.  _ “Dream on, Dream on, Dream on, Dream on, Dream o-  _ **_-crack-_ ** _ Drea-  _ **_-crack-_ ** _ Dream on, Aaaah-  _ **_-crack-_ ** _ ”  _ his eyes were shut tightly. 

Matt was beet red. You too were now laughing. 

Ben went on with the song and stayed in his finishing position for a good five seconds before bowing. 

Oh the theatrics. 

“You’re not topping that,” Ben was now handing the mic to Matt, clearly pleased with his performance. 

Matt was still trying to collect himself. He looked over to you before speaking. “Do you wanna duet?”

Ben quickly protested. “No no no we each have to sing a solo before we move onto that,” he was shaking his head in disapproval. 

“No we don’t she and Kylo are leaving soo--”

Ben cut him off. “Don’t care now either sing alone or I'll go up again.”

As soon as Ben threatened to go again Matt stood up and walked to the platform. 

Before Matt could even start though Ben spoke again. “Wait wait I think it’s only fair if I ask. Kylo, do you want to go up?” he was grinning. Ben knew damn well Kylo never went up for karaoke, he was only an observer. 

Kylo let out a long exhale through his nose before answering. “No,” his attention went back to Matt.

“Are you sure? If anything you can pick the song and  _ I’ll _ perform it for you,” Ben lived on a thread. He was lucky he and Kylo were brothers. 

His attention never strayed from Matt. “I’m sure.”

You looked over to Ben who seemed more than content with himself. He really  _ really _ liked pushing his luck. 

Karaoke went on for about an hour and a half before it was time for you and Kylo to leave. Before the two of you were able to leave and ascend the stairs though Ben insisted he do one more song as a “grand finale” is what he called it. Kylo only sighed before taking a seat again. You too then sat back down in between him and Matt. 

Ben was taking his position on the platform and turned his back to the three of you. The song started. You immediately knew what he was going and bound to do. 

His right arm shot out and he held a fist as he sang the first few lines. _ “In the still of the night I hear the wolf howl, honey sniffing around your door, In the still of the night I feel my heart beating heavy, Telling me I gotta have more~” _

In your head you were cursing Ben out but were also amused. You couldn’t look away. Matt had done as he had prior and brought his hand up to suppress his laughter. Kylo too was amused with his brother's theatrics. 

_ “In the shadow of the night I see the full moon rise, Telling me what’s in store, My heart start aching, My body start-a shaking and I can’t take no more~”  _ At this point Ben had turned around and got off the platform. He was going to use the entire room as his stage now. 

You unintentionally made eye contact with him and he started to walk over to you. 

_ “Now I just wanna get close to you, And taste your love so sweet,”  _ Ben had finally reached you and placed a hand on the back of your neck.  _ “And I just wanna make love to you, Feel your body heat,” _ you felt him grip the back of your neck as he said the last line. 

You smacked his arm but he only tightened his grip. “Ben for fucks sakes get off of me,” your voice betrayed you. You sounded more amused than you would have liked to have shown. 

Matt’s face was a mix of entertained and disturbed. 

“ _In the still of the night,_ _In the still of the night,”_ Ben had finally backed away and he was still directly across from where you were sitting. _“Over here, baby”_ he returned to the platform and was holding the top of the mic stand in his right hand while the actual mic stayed in his left. 

_ “In the heat of the day, I hang my head down low hiding my face from the sun,” _ Ben’s eyes were closed only for a brief moment as he was singing towards the ground. Having turned his body he no longer faced you, but was now looking at the pool table.  _ “Through the light of the day until the evening time, Waiting for the night to c-c-c-come,”  _ as he spoke the last word his hips stuttered, mimicking a thrust. 

“Oh my God,” was all you were able to say. You wanted to look away but couldn’t. There really was no stopping him at this point. Knowing how Ben was if you interrupted him now, he’d probably start all over again. 

_ “Ooh baby, In the still of the night, In the cool moonlight,”  _ Ben had now gotten off the platform and was making his way towards you again.  _ “I feel my heart is aching, In the still of the night~” _

When the music slowed he grabbed your hand and started making you feel around his chest and even down towards his abdomen.  _ “I can’t keep away, Closer and closer, need to be closer” _

Matt was trying to shove him off but Ben wasn’t moving. This was  _ his _ performance. 

_ “I can’t keep away, can’t keep away, can’t keep away,” _ the hand he had been using to grab yours now went to your hair. He started ruffling it. You smacked his arm to get him away but he wasn’t moving.  _ “I can’t keep away, no, You gotta give me love, Got to give me some lovin’ everyday, Can’t keep me away” _

After what felt like an eternity Ben was backing away. It was the instrumental now. At one point he even got on his knees and pretended to play the violin. The entire room was his stage. Towards the end of the song Ben had even taken off his shirt and threw it at you. When he had  _ finally _ finished he dropped the mic onto the floor.

Theatrical bastard. 

Kylo was the first to get up and head up the stairs. By the time you were halfway up the stairs he was already making way for the garage door. Dammit he walked fast. Or well his longer legs were to blame for this. You could hear Ben and Matt already bickering when you reached the top of the stairs. 

… 

The entire car ride there you mostly spent it texting Matt and Ben. Any attempt at conversation with Kylo would just result in his typical short answers or no response at all. You were about a couple minutes away from The Ren when you decided silence was the better option. The familiar ping came from your phone but before you could look at it Kylo snatched it from you. 

Jesus Christ not again.

You hesitated before speaking. “Kylo … I need tha--” he had cut you off.

“No you don’t.” he kept his eyes on the road. 

You instantly thought of what you had promised Matt the night before. Did the same apply to Kylo? It was better to be safe than sorry. “ … can I at least call Matt to say I’m not going to have m--” cut off again.

“No.”

“Kylo I promised Matt last night that I’d call him at least once while out … since like … Ben took my phone yesterday too.”

This actually caused him to spare you a brief glance. “You’re not with Ben.”

There was about a minute of silence before he spoke again. 

“Why did he take your phone?” his voice kept the monotone sound it usually did. 

Because he saw how I reacted when you texted me? Because he knew I’d keep getting distracted by that very same text? “He said he didn’t want me to get distracted.”

He said nothing and still wasn’t giving you your phone. Sorry Matt. 

About five minutes had passed and not a single word had been said from either of you. You were going to attempt a conversation again. “Kylo what was your first concert?”

There was a long exhale from his nose before he responded. “Metallica.”

You were actually surprised by this. “When did you see the--”

“High school.”

It suddenly occurred to you, the shirt. “Is that where you got the shirt then? The concert?”

His lips slightly curled before answering, “No.”

Well there goes that. 

He spoke again. “The shirt was a gift from Ben,” he was now turning into the parking lot. 

… 

Your routine followed as always. The two of you walked around, Kylo mostly always ahead of you. You bought a tour shirt which he paid for. Kylo’s hand would occasionally brush against yours, intentional or not, it made you shudder every time. 

Once in the venue Kylo made no effort on going up near the stage. Instead he held you back and you watched crowds of people go ahead of you two and near the stage. This confused you.

This time the stage was completely different. There would be a full 360 view of the concert since the stage was right in the middle of the venue this time. It was square and very industrial looking. It was all metal and had enormous chains dangling from the ceiling on each of the four corners. You saw the platforms of where the band would stand on, they’d ascend from below and leave from the same way they came out.

“Kylo aren’t we … do you not want to go up close?” you turned around to face him and found him smirking. 

He got close to your ear. “We’re not done yet.”

The vibration of his words against your ear made you shudder. 

“Done?”

He said nothing, only returning his attention to the venue that was filling up rather quickly. You took this as your cue to just stay silent and turn around. 

It was becoming difficult to see the floor of the stage as people were now blocking the view. Well for you at least, Kylo was so tall that he had no problem. You had to watch the big screen to see what exactly was happening. 

Up high hung an equally as enormous four sided big screen that was bound to be used to show the band. Fog machines were placed at all four corners of the stage as well. You were able to see the laser lights that were being casted in all different directions. Say what you want about metal concerts, some of them do go above and beyond with the set up. 

About five minutes later the lights finally went out. There was a blue spotlight being casted on every platform where a member would stand. The guitar playing hat started. The ceiling big screen was now showing “Megadeth” written across all four sides. It was like that briefly before panelling in on the lead singer. 

_ Born from the dark in the black cloak of night _

_ To envelope it’s prey below, deliver to the light _

You felt a hand grip your wrist. Before you were able to comprehend what was happening Kylo was leading you even further away from the stage. 

“Wait Kylo what-- where are we going?” you weren’t sure if he had heard you over the noise or just chose to say nothing. 

It didn’t take long to realize where he was heading. There was a dark corner that had been closed off and had no security near it. There. 

_ To eliminate your enemy, hit them in their sleep _

_ And when all is won and lost, the spoils of war are yours to keep _

You started to slip from Kylo’s grip due to the amount of people who were rushing and pushing towards the front. This actually caused him to stop and move you in front of him. With a hand on the small of your  back he started to lead you out of the crowd and into the corner. His body was pressed up against yours the entire time. Everything was happening so quick.

_ Great nations built from the bones of the dead  _

_ With mud and straw- blood and sweat _

When arriving in the corner you found that there had actually been a curtain there all along. It was an entrance, closed. No one would be coming in. 

“Kylo you aren’t seriou--”

He wasted no time and started to undo your jeans. “Quiet.”

Within a matter of seconds both your jeans and panties have been pushed down to your knees.

_ You know your worth when your enemies  _

_ Praise your architecture of aggression _

Having pressed your chest against the wall he then kicked your feet apart. Using two digits he started to spread your slick along your folds. 

“Filthy slut. Having been fucked by my brothers and this pussy still wants more,” you felt his digits stretch you out.

Jesus Christ everything about him was big. A groan was all you were able to give. It hadn’t even been a day and you were drooling on his fingers all over again. He picked up the pace and was viciously thrusting them up. 

Any lewd sound that was made was drowned out by the music. You knew no one could enter from the doors but the possibility of someone opening the curtains was still high. 

_ Ensuing power vacuum, a toppled leader dies _

_ His body fuels the power fire and the flames rise to the sky _

Just as quick as they entered Kylo pulled his hand away from your cunt. 

“Clean them,” he shoved the two fingers in your mouth and you tasted yourself. 

The hand that was around your neck was gone. Kylo was lining himself at your entrance. 

_ One side of his face, a kiss- the other, genocide _

_ Time to pay with your ass, a worldwide suicide _

Kylo slammed into you and immediately went at a vicious pace. You weren’t sure if you were breathing or not. It was all overwhelming. Pulling his fingers from your mouth his hand then found your hair and fisted it. A choked out moan was all you could offer. To this Kylo pulled your hair so your back was now pressed against his chest. 

You felt the vibration of his words before actually hearing them.

“Greedy bitch. Getting fucked out like this in public.”

_ Great nations built from the bones of the dead _

_ With mud and straw- blood and sweat _

“Kylo,” was all you were able to say

The hand he had used to pull your hair was now on your neck. 

“Be. Quiet.” he gave two cruel thrusts as he said that. 

_ You know your worth when your enemies _

_ Praise your architecture of aggression _

It was too much. You felt yourself getting close all over again. Being denied release was taking its toll on you. Kylo felt this too. He brought his free hand, the one that wasn’t on your neck, down to your clit. You were overwhelmed. As the pressure on your clit increased so did his thrusts. 

So so close. 

The hand that was on your neck tilted your head up so your gaze fell on Kylo. His lips found yours. As they did he gave your clit a cruel swirl sending you over. 

His pace didn’t halt. He fucked you through your climax. The grip on your neck tightened as he released himself inside of you. 

Three for three. You were still going to be at their house one more night. 


	4. Closer To God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't call the Organa-Solo triplets bro. Just don't do it. Unless it's Ben. You can call Ben bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late, I kept getting distracted with other things. But hey, I finally finished something. I don't have any plans on writing anything else sooner or later really. Who knows though.   
> (p.s thanks for listening to all of it danny *insert THAT emoji here*)

Once you out yourself back together Kylo dragged you through the crowd and around the mosh pit that had broken out. If it had been anyone else they would’ve surely made comments about him shoving them out of his way. However no one ever dared to do that to Kylo. His presence alone exuded authority which made others uneasy.

The both of you quickly reached the barricade and he moved you in front of him. It was you pressed up against the metal barrier and him behind you. Preventing the possibility of being shoved around. Whenever someone, accidentally or not, bumped into either of you it only took a glare from Kylo to make them move away. 

Once the concert had ended and you made it back to the car he finally returned your phone. No missed calls. The messages had been as before, prior to when he had originally taken it. So the check-in’s only applied to Ben. As for the car ride itself it was mostly silent. It didn’t bother you though. 

… 

It felt like deja vu. You were awoken by the same banging on the door as the day prior. This was the second night you had also slept in Kylo’s room. 

“Kid Kylo’s had you for like a million years open the door,” the banging never stopped this time though. 

Looking over to the right side of the bed you noticed it was empty, again. There were heavy footsteps coming from the bathroom. Kylo was walking towards the door. He was dressed or well, partially dressed. As always Kylo had jeans and boots on. The only thing he hadn’t put on yet was a shirt. 

Marble. He was solid marble. The way his shoulder would slightly raise every time he would inhale left you in awe. Kylos back tattoo was on full display. His back piece was something you could stare at for hours. All of the work was in black but that didn’t make it any less interesting. 

Right in between his shoulder blades he had praying hands, entwined with a rosary. To the left of that very tattoo, just a little above he had a cross tattoo. And on the right was a raven. Above his shoulder blades was another tattoo. This one looked caged in between the two tattoos he had on his left and right shoulder blade. This tattoo was a latin phrase, “Deus Pascit Corvos” which you eventually found out meant God feeds the ravens. 

As soon as Kylo opened the door Ben called your name out. He was completely ignoring Kylo and looking over to you.

“Kid, Matty made breakfast.” 

Kylo said nothing. He only attempted to close the door however Ben put his foot there preventing him from doing so.

“Kid.”

It was then you noticed Ben was actually trying to let himself in the room. He only got about a step in before his chest met Kylo’s forearm. Ben was in full view now and you saw he was wearing grey drawstring shorts. 

He noticed you staring at him, his shorts, and started smirking. “It’s all for you kid,” Ben was tugging at the waistband of his shorts.

It wasn’t even noon and he was already making comments.

“Jesus fucking-- Ben is that all you ever think about?” you were getting off the bed and started walking over towards them. 

“I think about a lot of things, kid. You, me, naked-- or or you, naked of course, with me between your legs.”

Your eyes met Ben’s and he gave a stupid wink. Kylo let his arm fall to his side granting you passage to exit the room. Ben trailed behind you throughout the hallway and down the stairs. You had slept in the same Metallica shirt as the night before and would occasionally feel Ben’s hand brush against your bare thigh. Every time you did you would smack his hand away which only further encouraged him. Kylo had closed the door to his room only briefly as he put on a shirt before making his way down as well. 

Once making it to the table you all started eating. You sat next to Matt again. He was wearing orange drawstring shorts and a solid white shirt.

Kylo was right across from you and Ben was to his left. 

Ben was the first to speak. “So how was the concert kid? You didn’t miss me too much right?”

Every fucking time. 

“I’m sorry did someone say something?” your eyes remained on your plate. 

Having not even been two bites in you felt someone stepping on your foot from under the table. Looking down you saw that it was Ben. He was doing this to get you to look at him. You dragged your foot out from under his and kicked his shin. 

Ben's reaction was instant. “Ow what was that for kid?”

Of course you’re the one who’s in the wrong.

“I can ask you the same thing bro,” you finally raised your head to look at him. Of course Ben had the most smug expression on his face. 

“See now I don’t even want to tell you what we had in store for you today kid,” Ben was pointing his fork at you now.

Your brows raised slightly. “What?”

Matt spoke before Ben could. “We’re all going out today.”

“Out? Where?” your attention went to Matt now.

“Shopping kid,” Ben was talking with his mouth full. He finished chewing before speaking again. “We’re leaving around evening.”

You weren’t going to say no or protest. It wasn’t like you had much of a choice after all. It’s been some time since the four of you went out together too so you weren’t complaining. 

… 

It was a little colder than usual so you went for warmth. A leather aviator jacket, turtleneck, jeans, and platform combat boots. All black.

You met Matt in the hallway and started making your way down the stairs together. Matt was wearing a dark grey anorak jacket, black jeans and white sneakers. You knew he had on a solid white shirt underneath too since his jacket wasn’t zipped all the way. 

Ben had surprisingly been the first one who was ready. A rare occurrence really but going shopping was most likely his idea so of course he took it more seriously. He had been waiting in the living room for probably ten minutes. Ben wore a black leather racer jacket and a solid navy blue shirt. He paired it with black jeans and brown boots.

Kylo was the last one to join you all. He went with a leather jacket, hoodie, and boots. All black of course. He also had all his jewelry on as well. Three rings and the cross necklace. 

You were all going in Matt’s cars since it was the one with the most seats, but Kylo was driving. That was the one condition he had. Ben tried to wrangle you into the backseat with him but was stopped when Kylo told you to take the passenger side. He quickly drove into the highway and towards the mall.

You felt a tap on your shoulder and found it had been Matt who’d done so.

“Do you want to put a song on?” Matt asked you. 

“No I’m picking the song,” Ben was practically throwing himself towards the front of the car.

Matt pulled his arm back, keeping him from actually doing anything. “It’s my fucking car.” 

You finally answered. “Yeah okay sure,” not giving it too much thought we went with the first song that came to mind.

_ I watched you change _

_ Into a fly  _

“I’m picking the next song then,” Ben mumbled. 

You turned to look at him before responding. “No you’re not.”

“Yes I am.” Ben was on his phone. 

At this point you had turned back and were facing front.

_ I looked away _

_ You were on fire _

There then came a ping from your phone. Ben had texted you. Turning back again you saw he was smirking while looking out the window. 

**_Ben_ ** : You’re sleeping in my room tonight. ;)

This made you chuckle.

_ I watched a change in you _

_ It’s like you never had wings _

“No I’m not,” you replied out loud. 

Ben had undone his seatbelt so he could get closer. 

Kylo only glanced at him before turning his attention back to the road. 

_ Now, you feel so alive _

_ I’ve watched you change _

“Yes you are kid.”

Matt had now joined in. “Ben knock it off and get in your seat,” Matt was always more responsible than Ben ever was or could be. 

“I’m talking to kid give me a second.”

But Matt wasn’t having it and pulled Ben back by the arm. 

_ I took you home _

_ Set you on the glass _

You were sure if Kylo hadn’t been the one driving it would've been Matt. In fact they probably would rather have you drive too before they let Ben drive the four of you anywhere. Ben was always reckless and that didn’t always sit right with Matt. Kylo was also aware of his brother's recklessness. 

_ Pulled off your wings _

_ Then I laughed _

The rest of the ride it was mostly you and Matt bickering with Ben. Matt would constantly have to pull Ben by the arm to keep him from joining you and Kylo up front. 

As soon as you arrived at the mall Kylo and Ben walked ahead of you and made way for the entrance. Matt was the only one who stayed behind and walked at your pace. 

“Kid, Matty, hurry up,” Ben turned around only for a brief moment before saying something to Kylo.

Picking up the pace and with the help of Matt’s hand on the small of your back you eventually caught up. Kylo and Ben walked through the doors but didn’t bother holding them open. 

“Are you looking for anything in particular?” Matt asked while holding the door open for you. 

Typical Matty. 

“Thank you and no, I don’t think so. Are you?”

As soon as Matt walked in, his hand returned to the small of your back. 

Ben answered before Matt could. “I need a new jacket,” he was a few steps ahead from you but apparently had been listening. 

“I was asking Matt not you bozo.”

Matt chuckled at this. 

Ben had stopped walking and turned to face you. “Babe why do you treat Matty here better than me?”

The fucking audacity Benjamin Organa-Solo had. 

You let out a huff before answering. “Because he’s actually nice to me and doesn’t use stupid pet names,” you kept walking and soon caught up to him. 

Ben took full offense to this. “What? Kid what are you talking about? I’m always nice to you,” he was now walking beside you, opposite of where Matt was. 

“You literally could have gotten me fired from work the other day because you snuck into the back.”

Matt now joined in. “You snuck into the back?” his attention was on Ben. The disapproval was obvious. 

Ben walked ahead so he was now in front of you, causing you, and Matt, to stop walking. “Kid I wasn’t even mean to you! I went back there to tell you we were on for Friday and that you’d spend a few nights!”

“Yeah, see, well you took the CD out of my hand, held it up so I couldn’t reach it, pressed down on my nec--” you were cut off by Ben.

“Oh c’mon kid that wasn’t even mean. Plus I know you like it when I hound you like that,” Ben was at your side again and began to walk.

Before you could answer all of you heard Kylo speak. “Catch up. All of you,” he never turned back.

… 

By now you have been inside the mall for probably about two hours. Ben had five shopping bags. Not a single one of the purchases had been a jacket that he claimed to have been looking for. He ended up picking up a cologne, shirts, and a new pair of boots. You had two shopping bags. One was a perfume, which you didn’t need considering you already had a few. However Ben insisted it was a necessity and took it to the register, ignoring all of your protests. The other was a jacket. Like the perfume, it wasn’t something you particularly needed. You were able to lose them in the store or well you thought. Kylo being Kylo, trailed you, snatched the jacket from you and paid for it. Matt had a single shopping bag. He had bought a new monitor for his desk set up. Kylo also had one bag. He had bought cologne from the same shop Ben had. 

This must have been about the tenth shop you went inside. Ben insisted he was bound to find a jacket in this one.

He was currently in the fitting room which you found to be ridiculous. Instead of just taking off his jacket out on the floor he asked for a fitting room. 

The fitting rooms here were enormous considering this was a higher end store. There was a crescent shaped couch in white. The walls were painted a dark grey. Along the ceiling were numerous lights, all bright and illuminating the place. The curtains of the actual dressing room area were black. 

Matt sat to your right and Kylo was on your left. You were all waiting on Ben to come out and show what must’ve been the sixth jacket in this store alone.

He was ridiculous. 

“Ben hurry the fuck up this isn’t Seoul fashion wee--” you stopped when both curtains where drawn open. 

Ben walked out of the dressing room with the most smug look on his face.

“Whaddya think kid?” he was facing you. However before you could even answer Ben spoke again. “It looks nice I know.”

The jacket he tried on was in the same aviator style as yours. In fact it was even the same color. You knew exactly what the bastard was doing. As mentioned before, you would never make the mistake of complementing Ben on anything. He’ll take it and run with it. Never forgetting. It did look nice but you wouldn’t tell him that. Remaining silent was the best option. 

Matt spoke first. “How many jackets do you even need? It’s not like you wear much around the house anyw--”

Ben cut him off, “I want this one.” He stared at himself in the mirror before going back into the dressing room. About a minute later he came back out and was wearing his actual jacket now. 

“We’re going to be matching now kid.” the smugness never left his face.

Oh so  _ that’s _ why he wanted it. 

… 

It was seven at night by the time you all decided to go for coffee. The sun would set soon, Ben insisted he knew the best spot but you all ended up going with Matt’s choice. Ben of course complained but you all ignored his protests.

Matt was the most flexible one when it came to trying new things. He liked coming to this cafe for matcha lattes which is what he got. Even though Ben complained the entire time he got an espresso macchiato. Kylo was the least picky of you all really. He went for an americano, with two extra shots. Kylo’s only requirement for coffee was that it tasted like coffee. He didn’t do sweet. Cinnamon latte for you. 

The cafe was on the smaller side, inside capacity was ten. However they had outdoor seating too which was where Ben decided you were all going to sit. Smaller cafes like this usually always had the better coffee anyway. The table was a dark brown / black wooden one with matching wooden chairs. Kylo had left and gone to sit where Ben was. You stayed with Matt as he finished up paying. As you were walking over to the table you saw Kylo and Ben had sat at opposite sides of the table. 

You decided to take the seat next to Kylo. Ben was right in front of you, Matt was to his left. 

After about ten minutes all your drinks were brought out. Matt had taken it upon himself to also order everyone a pastry as well. 

You took a sip of your coffee before speaking. “Oh Matty, I’ve been meaning to ask you, can you take me back home some time tonight?” 

Ben spoke before Matt could. “No you’re staying the night kid,” he was reaching for his pastry. 

“I have work.”

“So?” Ben spoke with his mouth full.

“So I can’t stay tonight.”

Matt now jumped in the conversation. “What time do you go in?”

“Nine in the morning.”

Matt took a sip of his drink before speaking again. “Well … you brought clothes right? … W-why not just spend the night and I-- I’ll drive you home after work.”

“Yeah I’ve seen your bag kid you packed a lot,” Ben was halfway done with his pasty by now. His coffee was practically untouched. 

You contemplated it. They had a point, yes, but you didn’t want to risk being late again. “Matt I don’t want to be lat--”

“I’ll wake up,” Matt was reaching for his pastry now. 

“Matt,” it was you reaching for your pastry now. 

Kylo had been silent this entire time. Just listening. He had actually finished his coffee. Meanwhile his pastry was untouched. “He’ll drive you after work,” was all he said as he got up to order another coffee. 

Ben clapped his hands together as he was finishing the last bit of his pasty. “You heard him kid. It’s settled.” 

The four of you were at the cafe for about half an hour before finally returning to the car. Kylo never touched his pasty so Ben ended up eating it. You and Matt had finished both of your items. Ben drank only half of his coffee. 

… 

At first you hadn’t noticed the direction Kylo was driving in. It was maybe five minutes into the drive that you realized he wasn’t even driving back to the house. He was driving further way and deeper into the city. As to why he was doing so was unknown. To you at least. 

“Where are we going?” you asked. 

“Don’t worry about it kid,” Ben was patting your shoulder.

None of that was reassuring but there wasn’t anything you could do about it really. It didn’t take long to realize just exactly where you were heading though. You had been going down the same road for the past few days. Kylo was driving towards The Ren. 

This is probably what they had been discussing down in the basement before karaoke started yesterday. 

You spoke again. “Who are we seeing?” you were looking out of your window. Watching all the other cars as you passed by them. 

They all stayed silent. 

Fine. 

Pulling out your phone you were going to find out for yourself just who was playing tonight. Or well you tried. Kylo had taken it away from you before you could even unlock it. 

“… again?” was all you were able to say.

The rest of the drive was silent. 

When you arrived at the venue it was now dark. The doors were open and people were going inside. Normally you would have arrived before but having been out for the past few hours you were crunching for time. As soon as you all got out of the car the four of you made way for the entrance.

Kylo hadn’t returned your phone yet either and you didn’t know why. Previously it was to keep you from getting distracted. However you figured it was fine though since the four of you would be together anyway. 

Not long after getting inside and reaching the pit the lights went out.

You called out to Matt but got no answer. Trying again gave you the same silence. You tried Ben but he was also missing. In fact they  _ all  _ had ditched you. 

You heard the guitar and drum intro before seeing all the lights turn on. The stage had no extended catwalk or anything so everyone was really pushing to get close. The entire back wall of the stage was covered with single spotlights. There must have been around at least a hundred of them. They were evenly split and moving. Fifty were going left while fifty were going right and they met right in the center. There was also spotlights up on top, towards the ceiling. All of the lights were blue. 

On the stage floor there were about six square lights that were flashing, mimicking a strobe. Those were yellow. This was one of your favorite songs and you couldn’t even enjoy it. 

_ Am I _

_ Am I still tough enough? _

It really didn’t fucking help that Kylo had taken your phone  _ again _ . As you were busy looking around you felt various bodies bump into you trying to get closer to the stage.

_ Feels I’m wearin’ down, down, down, down, down _

_ Is my viciousness _

Even Matt has ditched you. Of all people you found Matt to be the most surprising. They must’ve planned this. Kylo must have. There's no way Ben would be able to get Kylo to go along with his shenanigans. And Matt would not go along with any of Ben’s shenanigans either. 

Luckily you were wearing platform boots so it gave you some extra height, about two inches. Not much but it was something. Looking for Ben or Kylo would be too difficult with the way the lights were flashing. You had to look for Matt. How hard could it be to spot a 6’3 blond guy with glasses right?

_ L-Losing ground, ground, ground ground ground? _

_ Am I taking too much? _

  
Turns out it was _very_ hard.

Most of the concert attendees were taller than you so it was difficult spotting faces while also trying not to bump into everyone. It wasn’t until you made your third entire room scan you saw Matt in the corner of your eye before two people bumped into you.

You stopped being cautious about your surroundings and started heading towards him. Fellow concert attendees would give you the side eye as you shoved your way across the floor but you were already slightly agitated. 

It felt as though time had stopped. You were fixated on getting to Matt. He seemed to be scanning the crowd too, probably trying to spot where you were. If he had noticed you heading towards him he didn’t seem to make it obvious. However with where he was standing you don’t think he even saw you.

You decided to circle around and take him by surprise to keep him from getting away. 

_ Did I cross a line, line line? _

_ I need my role in this _

_ Very clearly defined _

Having finally made it you smacked his arm causing him to turn around. “Bro where the fuck have you been?”

He eyed you before speaking. “Did you just hit me?”

“Where are the others?” you smacked his arm again. 

Matt said nothing. 

“Matthew Organa-Solo I swear--”

He let out a long sigh before speaking. “I can’t …” he was looking at the stage. Or at least you thought he was. You looked over to where he was looking and you saw Ben across the room. He was at the other end of the stage from where you and Matt were. 

_ I need your discipline _

_ I need your help _

“Bro are you fucking kidding me?!” another smack. 

Matt said nothing, only pulling you in front of him. He was fiddling with the button and zipper of your jeans again.

_ I need your discipline _

_ You know once I start I cannot help myself  _

Now was not the time. You smacked his hand and separated yourself from him. Before you could turn around he was getting lost in the crowd again. 

You weren’t finished, no. You were going to follow him, or at least try. 

_ And now it’s starting up _

_ Feels like I’m losing touch _

At first he was circling the crowd and avoiding getting bumped into.

The floor lights had stopped flashing so the entire room was blue. It was becoming even more difficult than before to keep track of where he was going.

_ Nothing matters to me _

_ Nothing matters this much _

He glanced behind and noticed you following him. Pulling his hood up he went into the crowd to lose you.

_ I see you left a mark  _

_ Up and down my skin, skin skin _

Bastard you thought to yourself. 

They all brought you out here to just mess around. You were tempted to just drop it and watch the concert by yourself but you were fuming now. How dare they all coincide against you. Especially at a Nine Inch Nails concert, which by the way, was one if not your favorite band.

_ I don’t know where I end _

_ And where you begin _

You went into the crowd to look for Matt but it proved fruitless. He was smart to prop his hood up. The entire song had finished and you hadn’t even realized. It was then when you remembered where you had seen Ben a couple minutes ago. 

It went dark again. The next song was starting. All the blue lights that were on the wall had been turned off. The only lights on were the stage floor lights and spotlights. 

_ My god sits in the back of the limousine _

_ My god comes in a wrapper of cellophane _

If it had been difficult before now it seemed almost impossible. The lights were almost in strobe effect so you had to really focus on the faces you passed by. Fog machines were starting up so you had to spot one of the bastards  _ quick _ . 

_ My god pouts on the cover of the magazine _

_ My god’s a shallow little bitch trying to make the scene _

Jesus Christ it was dark even for a concert. A mosh pit had broken out, making your search come to a brief halt. You had to go around it,

_ I have a arrived and this time you should believe the hype _

_ I listened to everyone now I know that everyone was right _

You intended on going into the corner you had seen Ben last but had to now go around. Going straight across would get you pulled into the moshing. 

_ I’ll be there for you as long as it works for me _

_ I play a game, it’s called insincerity _

Having only made it halfway you kept feeling a hand brush against your ass. This had been happening since the song started and had occurred too many times to be considered an accident. Either you were being followed by a creep or it was one of the triplets. You had to wait for the right moment to catch whoever it was. 

_ Starfuckers _

_ Starfuckers _

As expected, not long after you felt the same hand as before or at least you figured it was the same hand. Only this time they were groping your tit. By instinct you turned around and smacked whoever it was on the arm.

_ Starfuckers, Incorporated _

_ Starfuckers _

Everything had turned red. There were no more strobe lights. You were finally able to get a clear view as to who it was. 

Ben. 

He was smirking. Clearly proud of his own actions. 

Meanwhile your patients was growing  _ very _ thin with all three of them.

_ I am every fucking thing and just a little more _

_ I sold my soul but don’t you dare call me a whore _

The lights had changed color once again, not that you had noticed. They were yellow and slowly picking up a strobe effect. If you lost him now you probably wouldn’t find him again till the show was over. Or he went after you. 

You said nothing. Smacking his arm seemed to be the only reaction you were able to give and did. As you were going in for what seemed to be a fifth smack, Ben brought his arm up. Catching yours before you were able to do anything. You brought your other hand up to smack him but he caught that one too. 

With one swift motion he twisted your arms so they were now in front of you. Your wrists facing up, preventing you from doing anything with them. You were about to start kicking until you realized not only was his grip tightening, but he kept twisting your wrists. 

It was starting to become painful.

“A-ah fucking cool bro.”

He twisted again.

You started to thrash in his grip but it was no use. 

_ And when I suck you off not a drop will go to waste _

_ It’s really not so bad you know once you get past the taste (asskisser) _

“I said fucking cool it Ben!”

The lights were now in full strobe effect. You were left with having to use the inconsistent lighting to see his expression. 

He only took a step forward before getting close to your ear.

_ Starfuckers _

_ Starfuckers _

“I’m going to remember that  _ kid, _ ” and with that he released you. He walked past you and started heading towards the corner he had previously been.

_ Starfuckers, Incorporated _

_ Starfuckers _

You’ve had it. You weren’t going to chase after and or look for any of them for the rest of the night. The concert was two songs in and you hadn’t been able to enjoy any of it. Watching the concert alone it was. 

It took you about the rest of the song to reach a good spot without being pulled into the mosh pit. However it was still very difficult to see anything. You had to get closer. 

They were now about to start their third song when you decided to start making your way to the barricade. All the lights were turned off again. You heard the clashing of drumsticks and knew it was about to begin again.

_ Bow down in position _

_ Against the polished steel _

The fog machines were in full motion now. The stage was quickly covered. Yellow was being casted from the back. Not all the lights on the back wall were turned on. You could only make out the shadows of the members. 

_ This is something different _

_ You’ll like the way this feels _

The mosh pit had come to a halt. They were waiting for when the song hit the chorus. You had to pick up the pace. Ignoring the comments people made, you kept pushing your way past them. No amount of comments by strangers could get to you now. 

_ No time for asking questions _

_ No time for wondering _

When you finally made it to the barricade you weren’t center. You were on the far left. It didn’t matter though. The fog machines had come to a halt giving a clearer view of the stage. 

_ We’ve heard enough from you now _

_ We’ve heard everything _

This wasn’t your first time seeing Nine Inch Nails. However this was the first time you had pit for them.

_ We’re gonna play a new game _

_ You’ll put on this blindfold _

It was interesting to you just how quickly the fog was going away. 

_ You’ll do what we tell you _

_ You’ll do as you’re told _

Your eyes wandered up towards the ceiling lights to see where the fog ended and that's when you saw it. 

_ Used to be the leader  _

_ But now comes the time to serve _

You saw Matts blond hair from the very same booth you and Ben had been in a few days prior. He was looking down at you. There was someone else standing next to him but you couldn’t figure out who exactly it was. 

_ Maybe we’ll show some mercy _

_ Maybe you’ll get what you deserve _

You felt the groping again. 

Ben, you thought you yourself.

The strobe effect had returned. 

_ Count down to the end _

_ Gotta make it come faster _

To say you were agitated would be an understatement at this point. They kept trying to get you to act like an idiot and run around after them. Did they expect you to do this throughout the  _ entire _ concert? No.

_ Right around the bend _

_ Is a coming disaster _

You turned around but didn’t go for an arm smack, no. With both hands in front of you you shoved him on the chest particularly hard. He didn’t move. You weren’t done though.

“Bro are you fucking kidding me?! What the fuck are you shitheads doing?! What’s your fucking problem?!” and smacked his arm harder than ever before. 

The regret was instant. You felt your heart drop to your ass. There was a problem.

Ben was wearing a leather jacket and navy blue shirt. 

The person you had just attempted to shove, told off, and smacked wasn’t wearing a navy blue shirt. He had a jacket yes, but he was wearing a hoodie too. 

It was Kylo. 

You had just done the three things you were always cautious of  _ not _ doing to him. 

_ Count down to the end _

_ And we’re headed there faster _

His face was stoic. The only thing he offered was an eye twitch. 

“K-- Kylo I--” you weren’t even able to finish.

He grabbed your wrist, practically cutting off the circulation to it and started to drag you through the crowd.

_ Come on down my friend _

_ It’s time to meet your master _

The minutes it had taken you to move up to the front had taken him only seconds. He was out of the sea of people and heading towards the doors. His grip would only tighten when you would stumble over your own feet. 

Jesus Christ he walked fast.

You were now in the lobby. Kylo dragged you to the stairs and shoved you in front of him. He was taking you to the booth. Never in your life had you climbed so fast. Any slow movement and or stumble, your back would bump into his chest, causing him to push you forward. 

There would be some major bruises all over you tomorrow. As soon as you reached the floor he kept shoving you until you were finally inside the booth. 

Ben and Matt were facing you. Kylo was locking the door.

If it weren’t for Kylo being in the room you most certainly would started cursing them out and jumped on them by now. 

Not that you noticed, but the song had ended. It went completely dark again for a couple of seconds. Your attention went to a faint red glow on the stage being casted on the lead singer, he was crouched down. There was also a single strobe light going off. This wasn’t enough to illuminate the booth though. 

_ You let me violate you _

_ You let me desecrate you _

The view was short lived. Someone had gone in front of you. You then felt a pair of hands wander at your sides, going towards your hips, but weren’t sure who’s they were. You noted a smell of leather and alcohol coming from that direction. 

Your thoughts were put to a halt when the pair of hands found your ass and gave a rather rough squeeze. 

__

_ You let me penetrate you _

_ You let me complicate you _

__

You tried to take a step back but your back met someone else. Ben and Kylo were both wearing leather jackets. The jacket of the person you bumped into made an almost crinkle noise, leather doesn’t do that. 

It was Matt who was behind you. Matt’s hands soon went under your shirt. He started groping both of your tits.

That meant either Ben or Kylo was in front of you. 

__

_ (Help me …) _

_ I broke apart my insides _

__

You weren’t left to wonder for much longer. The booth was now switching between red and blue light. With this extra light you were finally able to see that it was Ben who was in front of you. He had been the one squeezing your ass. At this point Matt’s hands had left your tits. 

Before you could comprehend what was happening you saw Ben take a step to the side. You landed on your hands and knees. Matt had actually pushed you onto the floor.. He was quick though, Matt wasted no time and also got onto his knees. He was shrugging off your jeans just low enough to grant him access. He had in fact been the only one who hasn’t technically fucked you since your arrival. 

__

_ (Help me …) _

_ I’ve got no soul to sell _

__

Ben was about to protest but Kylo spoke before he could. “Let Matt, he hasn’t been inside,” Ben looked over to Kylo but didn’t bother arguing. 

You looked over to where the seats were in the booth and saw Kylo sitting there. He was intently watching what his brothers were doing to you. 

__

_ (Help me …) _

_ The only thing that works for me _

_ Help me get away from myself _

__

Ben also got on his knees now. You felt him grip your chin, tilting it up to make you look at him. 

At the same time you could feel Matt drag two long digits along your folds before sinking them deep into your pussy stretching and scissoring you. He didn’t stop there. Matt’s digits soon left your cunt and were replaced with his mouth. His thumb was swirling around your clit. 

Bucking your hips back at him you tried to get more friction. To this Matt completely abandoned your cunt. 

Before you could whine he sank two fingers inside again. 

Ben’s eyes left yours as he looked up at Matt probably. His lips went into a smirk. Ben was still gripping your chin so you didn’t see him freeing his length. 

When his eyes met yours again Matt’s digits had left your cunt _again_. Matt wasted no time and was sinking deep into you. Ben put three fingers in your mouth and shoved them to the back of your throat. The suddenness caused you to gag. They didn’t stay there for long. The hand that was gripping your chin went to your hair. He fisted it as he forced you to take all of his length at once.

_ I wanna fuck you like an animal _

_ I wanna feel you from the inside  _

“Oh fuck yes, fuck yes,” Bens grip on your hair tightened as he began thrusting into your mouth.

Matt was spurring curses. Every thrust from Matt caused you to move slightly forward. Forcing Ben to hit the back of your throat every time. 

Neither of them wasted any time and went at a vicious pace. 

The harder Matt thrusted the more unhinged he became. He was gripping your hips very tightly. You felt like a rag doll. Matt wasn’t going to wait for you to finish. He needed this. Bringing your hand to your clit you tried to get as much stimulation as possible. Matt noticed this and pushed your hand away.

_ I wanna fuck you like an animal _

_ My whole existence is flawed _

_ You get me closer to God _

Your jaw was sore. There was drool going down your chin, onto your shirt, and floor. There were tears brimming at your eyes. Ben twitched in your mouth. With two final thrusts he settled himself at the back of your throat. Ben stayed there for about five seconds before pulling out. There was a string of cum and spit that followed. He brought up two fingers and forced you to swallow whatever he could collect. 

“Good girl,” Ben patted your cheek, smirking. 

Any other time you would have smacked his hand away but Matt was still going at it. Matt’s release came soon after. When it did his pace never stopped. He fucked you through his orgasm.

You were so so close but were denied. 

_ You can have my isolation _

_ You can have the hate that it brings _

You were left on the ground as Ben and Matt were putting themselves together. The entire booth went back to red. 

Release was so so close but ruined, taken away from you. 

“Out.” was all Kylo said. 

Ben was about to protest before Matt dragged him out by the arm. 

_ You can have my absence of faith _

_ You can have my everything _

“Strip,” Kylo was palming himself through his jeans. Watching you intently. 

_ (Help me …) _

_ You tear down my reasons  _

You needed this and weren’t about to risk anything. Your jeans and underwear were the first to go since they were already pulled down. Your jacket, shirt, and bra soon joined the pile. 

_ (Help me …) _

_ It’s your sex I can smell  _

“Come,” Kylo was motioning you towards his lap. 

Doing as you were told you seated yourself in his lap, one leg on either side. Kylo’s lips found yours as he began to grind his still concealed length against you.

_ (Help me …)  _

_ You make me perfect _

_ Help me become somebody else _

“Do you think you deserve it?” his lips were now at your shoulder. Bruising it.

“Kylo I--”

His hand found your hips and was gripping them. “Take it.”

Freeing his length you lined yourself with him and sank down. He definitely felt different than both Ben or Matt. 

_ I wanna fuck you like an animal _

_ I wanna feel you from the inside _

You rose only slightly before he started guiding you along his cock. The grip on your hips only grew tighter. Kylo was thrusting up. With the way he was maneuvering your hips you felt him hit your cervix every time. You buried your face into his neck to suppress any noise. This only made him fuck up into you harder.

This didn’t last long though

_ I wanna fuck you like an animal _

_ My whole existence is flawed _

_ You get me closer to God  _

Kylo shoved you off him so you landed on the ground. There was no time to complain. He soon joined you. Fisting your hair again he lowered you down and made you take all of him. “Filthy bitch,” he was hitting the back of your throat every time. If your jaw had been sore before it was most definitely gone by now. Tears returned to your eyes. Drool quickly went down your chin and onto your exposed tits. 

“Would. A. Bro. Fuck. You. Like. This.” Kylo gave a rather cruel thrust with every word he spoke. You felt him twitch in your mouth before he shoved you off him again. 

_ Through every forest _

_ Above the tree’s _

Turning you over, he shoved your face into the ground and sank back in. The vicious pace returned. Any sound that came out of you was drowned out by the noise. You weren’t even sure if you were breathing. 

_ Within my stomach _

_ Scraped off my knees _

One of Kylo’s hands left your hips and he fisted your hair. Causing you to arch your back. He was dragging you up until your back met his chest. 

Once you were close again his mouth captured yours. The hand that was in your hair was now on your neck. His other hand had left your hips and he was swirling around your clit. 

_ I drink the honey _

_ From inside your hive _

Your release was so so close again. Watching his brother’s use you sent Kylo over. He was impatient now. You felt the hand around your neck tighten as Kylo twitched inside you. After two hard thrusts and a rather cruel swirl to you clit he sent you over. His pace never halted. Kylo fucked you through your  orgasm. Once his came, the grip on your neck became tight. Too tight. The low groan he let out was muffled with your mouth. 

_ You’re the reason _

_ I stay alive _

After you gathered yourself Kylo opened the door and Ben practically stumbled in. He had been listening this entire time. Matt was shaking his head in disapproval.

Ben immediately walked over to where you were and spanked you before speaking. “I’m splitting that sweet pussy open later tonight kid.”

You smacked his arm in response before going up to the glass barrier to watch the rest of the concert. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't have a set plot for this. I'm more so using this as an outlet to express what goes on in my squirrel brain since the triplets reside there 24/7.


End file.
